Pokemon XXX
by XxPokeWriterxX
Summary: Jake has just moved to the Kalos region. Soon a professor asks him and his new friends to travel around Kalos. Very Lemon. OC Shauna
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon XXX

Chapter 1

Jake wakes up to a wonderful feeling. He raises his head to see another head bobbing up and down on his cock. He couldn't believe his luck; just a week ago he was the new kid in town. He and his mom had moved to the Kalos region after she retired from Rhyhorn racing. She wanted to move back to her home town, so here they were.

She had warned him that things were very different in Kalos, and man was she right. His first day in town he met a group of other teenagers and became fast friends. That night one of the girls, Serena, invited him over to her house. When they were alone for the night she immediately started striping. Things went quickly after the initial shock wore off and they spent the night in her bed, fucking.

In the week since then he had slept alone only one night and that was because he was exhausted, having spent the day in the wood just off the route with a girl, he never got her name, screwing her against a tree.

Now he stretched out on his bed enjoying the early morning blowjob. After a few minutes he can feel his cum starting to build up. He lifts up a little and grabs the girl, Shauna's, head. He starts forcing her head down farther onto his cock. Again and again his cock is engulfed by her hot, moist, mouth until he can't hold back anymore. With a final push down and a thrust up he lets loose in her mouth.

He lets go of her head, spent. She starts cleaning his conk, licking every one of his eight inches. She keeps licking until he starts getting hard again.

"God, you taste so good. Nice and salty. But now it's my turn." With a sexy smirk she straddles him and slowly lowers her dripping hole onto him. "Holy shit, I forgot how big you are!" After a full minute of sinking herself, inch by inch, she finally sits down on him, his cock buried to the hilt.

"Shit, shit, shit I'm so full!" She moans. Shauna then starts to raise herself up. Her pussy making a wet sucking sound as most of his cock is withdrawn from her. With a sigh she quickly drops, embedding Jake in her again. After a few more slow thrusts she picks up the pace, moving faster each time, until she is sliding up and down his slick cock fast enough to start a fire.

"Harder! I need it fucking harder! Fuck my tight pussy, fuck it hard! Goddd your cock is amazing!"

As Shauna is bouncing up and down on him, Jake reaches up to grab her breasts. They are just big enough to fill his hands as he cups them. After a few minutes of groping and pinching her beautiful tits she leans forward, resting on his chest, and starts grinding into him. With his hands wrapped around her waist she leans down and kisses him deeply. As their tongues are exploring each other's mouths one of the other things his mom warned him about happens.

A Fletchling flies into his room from his open window. With only a chirp as warning, he lands on Shauna's tight ass and immediately starts working his small cock into her other hole, flapping his tiny wings to keep balance.

"Ohhh fuuuuccckkk, my ass! It's going in my assss!" She moans loudly.

Jake had been told humans and Pokémon having sex in Kalos was an everyday thing, along with public fucking. Though he had seen couples doing it many times in the last week, even a gangbang in the town square, this was his first time seeing a Pokémon fucking a human.

He was about to shoo the bird away when he sees the look on Shauna's face. With a look of pure bliss, she starts humping and kissing Jake harder and deeper than before. Deciding the Fletchling was doing something Shauna loved, he left it alone. With a small pop the Fletchling finally gets his whole cock into her tight ass. He immediately starts fucking her furiously, slamming in and out faster than any human could, flapping until he was hovering and humping at the same time.

"Ohhh Goooddd, holy fucking shiiiiiiitttt! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum so fucking hard!" She screams. She sizes up and her body starts shaking in ecstasy.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, my ass, my pussy! It's so fucking good! Cum hard inside me! Fill my tight holes with your hot cum!"

Her pussy and ass clamp down on both cocks buried deep inside her. The Fletchling cums with a screech then falls silent, panting.

Jake feels Shauna's pussy walls tighten around his cock. The hot, wet, feeling along with seeing Shauna in such a state of pleasure pushes him over the edge. With as much strength as he can muster he thrusts himself into her the last few inches. He cums deep inside her, shooting stream after stream into her pulsing pussy.

"Oh God! Holy shit! I can feel it inside me! It's so hot and I'm so fucking full!"

Shauna starts to come down from her orgasmic high. As her muscles relax her ass does so also. The Fletchling, until now stuck in her tight ass, falls off her, bounces on the bed, and lands on the floor, snoring. Shauna regains herself.

"Wow, I haven't had a fuck like that in I don't know how long. The Fletchling was a very nice surprise."

"Yeah that was my first threesome with a Pokémon. If they are even close to that I could quickly learn to like them."

"Don't forget that was only a little Fletchling. Imagine what a bigger, more experienced, Pokémon would be like." She climbs off him. "I'm going to hit the shower, be out soon."

As she is showering he pulls on some boxers then strips the bed of their love stained sheets. As he's finishing up Shauna steps from the bathroom in a towel. She walks over to the bed and grabs an overnight bag from the floor. Without bothering to cover herself she drops the towel and starts dressing.

Jake admires her body as he gets ready for his own shower. Her dark, naturally tan sink is free of even the smallest blemish and very soft to the touch. Her ass is two round, tight cheeks of perfection. Her breasts are just the right size for her slim, petite frame. All in all, he thinks, she is the perfect example of beauty. He gets into the shower and washes up. Looking in his mirror he examines his reflection. His medium length black hair is drying from the shower and with a shake of his head it falls into place. With dark eyes and strong jaw it's no wonder all the girls in town want a night alone with the new guy in town. He has a tan muscular body, from helping his mom take care of the Rhyhorn, and stands just over six feet. He finishes dressing in black cargo pants and black tee shirt.

"Let's see what we can find for breakfast, shall we?" he says to Shauna. She is sitting on his bed enjoying the early morning sunlight, petting the Fletchling she set on his window sill. She is fully dressed in a low cut, red, short sleeved shirt, braless, and a short, black, mini skirt and black thigh-high stockings. Every time she moves he catches a glimpse of her pink panties.

"Sound good, I'm starving." She hops from the bed. They make their way downstairs leaving the exhausted Fletchling snoozing on the sill.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They enter the kitchen to find it deserted. Jake makes them some eggs and bacon while Shauna makes toast. Jake has coffee and Shauna juice. After breakfast they head out to meet their friends in Aquacorde Town. As they leave the house Shauna starts to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Jake asks. She just points in the corner of the house, still giggling. He turns and gets a shock. Just outside of the small shed his mom's favorite Rhyhorn uses, his mom is giving him some morning attention. The Rhyhorn is lying slightly on its side. His mom is on her hands and knees sucking and stroking his foot long cock. Jake and Shauna arrive just in time to hear Rhyhorn give a loud grunt. His mom pulls herself off his cock just in time to get a face full of sticky cum. using her hands she scoops as much as she can into her mouth and swallows it.

Rhyhorn sinks to the ground, ready for a nap. Jake's mom grabs a towel nearby and cleans off what cum she didn't swallow. She turns and sees Jake and Shauna and walks over.

"Good morning kids. Did you have breakfast yet?" she asks as if they didn't just see her take a face full of Pokémon cum.

"Yeah we have, thanks for asking." Shauna answers. "We were just heading out to meet some friends."

"Alright, I'll see you guys later then, bye."

"Umm yeah see you later mom." Jake says still a little stunned. They walk the short route between towns, arriving after only ten minutes. In town they see three of the other friends, Trevor, Terino, and Serena, sitting at a table in an open air café, very close together.

As they get closer they see the boys leaning back in their chairs. Serena has her hands on each of their cocks, jerking them off. Just as we get there both boys groan, cumming in her hands. She starts cleaning one of her hands with her tongue.

"I got to get me some of that!" Shauna says hurrying to get to Serena. She takes Serena's other hand and starts licking it. When it's clean and all the cum is in her mouth she leans over Serena and gives her a deep kiss, swapping cum. After a full minute long kiss they pull away and swallow. When everybody is clean, put away, and seated, Trevor pulls a case from under the table.

"Ok guys, we have been given a job to do. The Professor of Kalos has asked us to go on a journey around Kalos. He has given us each a starting Pokémon and Pokedex." He hands Serena, Shauna, and Jake each a Pokedex. They each choose a Pokémon as well. Jake gets Fennekin, Shauna gets Chespin, and Serena gets Frookie. After saying their good byes they split up to prepare. Shauna catches up to Jake.

"What's say we break in our Pokémon together. We can do it in the woods on the way back."

"Alright, lead the way." He says, watching her ass the entire way. She walks out of town and turns left off the path. She finds a clearing and releases her new Chespin. Jake follows suite, releasing Fennekin. Still new to the whole sex with Pokémon idea, he lets Shauna start things odd. First she strips. Pulling her shirt over her head she bears her tits to the afternoon sunlight. She slides her panties down her legs, leaving her skirt and stockings on. She puts her panties, still wet from her kiss with Serena, on Chespin's head.

Until now Chespin had been looking around the forest. When the panties hit him he gets a big whiff of Shauna's juices. He immediately zeros in on the source and dives head first, under her skirt, and starts licking her folds.

"Ohh right there little guy! That's good. Ohhh fuck keep licking!"

Jake had sat down at the base of a tree. Seeing Shauna strip and hearing he moans as she is being eaten out turn him on big time. He's watching the scene rubbing himself through his pants. He feels a nudge on his hand, he looks down to see Fennekin. She is pawing at his crotch trying to remove his clothes. He moves her aside and unbuttons and unzips his pants. He pulls his, now, hard cock from his boxers.

Fennekin, taking a hint from the other two, starts to lick Jakes cock. Her breath is hotter than any humans could be and makes him even harder. As she is licking her cock and doing her best to fit it in her mouth, Jake glances as Shauna and Chespin.

Things had progresses much farther. After being eaten out Shauna had picked up Chespin and started sucking him off. After a while she had lain down and turned her head to the side. Chespin is standing on the ground with his paws on her head, fucking her in the mouth. Shauna is fingering herself, moaning around his cock.

Suddenly Jake's cock feels cold. He looks down to see Fennekin backing into his cock trying, unsuccessfully, to put it into her dripping pussy. Without a word Jake lifts her up and easily lowers her onto his cock. Holding her around the waist he carefully enters her. Amazingly her small body takes all eight inches of him into her.

Her pussy is so small and tight it's almost painful. Her soft, silky fur feels wonderful under his hands and around his balls. Slowly at first them faster he lifts her up and down impaling her each time. Just as he settles into a rhythm he hears Shauna.

"Fuck yeah! Put both of them inside me! My pussy and ass! Good boy make me cum hard! Ohhh fuck!"

Jake looks up to see Shauna on all fours, facing him with Chespin behind her and a look of pleasure on her face. Chespin is thrusting into her pussy with a surprisingly big cock for a Pokémon his size. As Shauna rests her head on the ground with her tan ass in the air and her skirt hiked up around her hips he can see a thick vine thrusting into her ass. Shauna raises her head and looks Jake in the eyes. Still panting and moaning she starts crawling towards him. Seeing how hot the scene is he starts pumping Fennekin faster onto his cock, her tight pussy sucking him inside her every time. She starts to yip louder with each thrust, lowering into a growl every now and them. Still crawling, Shauna starts moaning.

"Ohh God Jake. His vine is so thick! I can feel it so deep inside me! I'm about to cum! Oh fuck, holy shit! Cum with me, it's so hot!"

When she reaches Jake she raises her head up. Still fucking Fennekin furiously he leans forward. As all four of them cum together, Jake and Shauna lock their lips in a deep kiss. Jake feels Fennekin cum, clamping her pussy around his cock. He starts to cum also, shooting jet after jet into her, quickly filling her up. Their combined juices start flowing out of her. Chespin thrusts both cock and vine into Shauna's tight holes. He shoots his load into her pussy while his vine doubles itself up inside her and thrusts deeper than ever. Shauna can feel Fennekin's silky fur against her tanned tits, brushing against her nipples. That combined with the kiss and Chespin's cock and doubled vine make her cum hard.

"Holy fucking shit! I can feel him cumming inside me, it's so fucking hot! His vine, what's it... Fuck, shit, fuck, it's getting bigger! Oh God, oh God I'm cumminggggg!"

With a last scream of pleasure Shauna collapses onto the forest floor. Spent Jake, Fennekin, and Chespin do the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shauna and Jake wake up feeling pleasantly refreshed. The afternoon sunlight flickering over them, they recall their Pokémon and head off to Jake's house to let his mom know he is leaving. As they walk into the yard they hear a low grunting and high moans coming from Rhyhorn's house. Peeking around the corner they see a hot sight.

Jake's five foot five, petite, redhead, mom is on her hands and knees, under Rhyhorn, being fuck by her Pokémon.

"Ohh yeah, that's Mommy's big boy! You know how Mommy likes it. Ohh fuck, right there! Make Mommy cum!"

Her moans get louder and Rhyhorn thrusts harder, shaking her whole body making her small tits sway back and forth. With a loud grunt Rhyhorn cums insider her. Jake could have sworn his mom's stomach swelled a bit from the amount of cum. When they are done they both settle into the grass, Rhyhorn still inside her, and fall asleep. Slowly Shauna creeps up to them. Gently pulling Rhyhorn's cock from Jake's Mom, Shauna, ever the cum slut, licks his cock clean while slipping a hand up her skirt to finger herself as well. Then, wanting more, she starts sucking on Jake's Mom's pussy, using her tongue to get as much as possible. When she has gotten everything, without waking up ether of them. She replaces Rhyhorn's cock and quietly walks back.

"Fuck that's hot!" Shauna says lifting her hand from her panties and liking her fingers. "Let's leave them sleeping. We can pack ourselves." Jake agrees and after a few minutes they have everything they need. Jake leaves his Mom a note and they set off for Santalune Forest, but as they leave they hear,

"Oh again, you are a good boy. This time put it in my ass. That's it right there... oh fuck yeah, fuck Mommy's ass. Oh God I can feel it in my stomach, its bulging! Fuck yeah!"

Letting them have their fun they move on. Later as they approach the forest a youngster steps from the treeline. She points at Jake, "I challenge you to a battle!" she calls.

"Ohmygod. She's so cute!" Shauna squeals. Jake has to agree, no more than five foot tall she has light brown hair pulled up into twin-tails. She is wearing a white blouse and a light green mini skirt, with light green stocking also.

After a whispered conversation with Shauna, Jake says, "Alright little girl but if I beat you, you have to do something for us."

"What do you want?"

"You'll see when I win."

"Alright but the same goes if I win." She calls out her rabbit-like Bunnlby while Jake releases Fennekin. Being quicker and stronger, Fennekin easily wins the battle, growing stronger.

With a smile Shauna walks boldly up to the girl, whose name is Anna, and plants a deep kiss on her lips. Shauna backs her up into the tree line, still making out with her, the girl, slightly shocked. Jake follows them, eager to get involved. While Shauna is frenching Anna, Jake starts undressing them.

He starts with Anna, sliding the sleeves of her blouse down her arms, then doing the same with her whole shirt, slowly revealing her budding breasts. Anna shudders as her tits are bared to the open air. Wasting no time Shauna breaks her kiss and starts fondling one of her breasts while sucking and licking the other. Anna starts moaning pressing against the tree. Jake decides to leave her skirt on, instead removing her damp panties. Now finished with Anna he quickly undress Shauna's tan body, leaving her fully nude.

Meanwhile, Fennekin has decided to have some fun also. She releases Chespin and he, along with Bunnelby, start double teaming Fennekin. She starts liking and pawing at Bunnelby's sheath, trying to rouse his cock. Chespin, with his vine, starts rubbing her pussy, getting her ready for fuck. Fennekin soon has Bunnelby hard and is hilting him with her mouth. As Bunnelby grabs her head and starts fucking her like a bunny, Chespin enters her pussy with his own cock and starts his own rhythmic thrusting.

On the human front, Shauna is now on her knees licking Anna's hairless pussy, while her hand, after wetting it with Anna's pussy juices, is pumping on Jake's cock. Jake and Anna are locked in a sloppy kiss, the sound of which is turning everyone on. Soon Jake has had enough of Shauna's hand, he wants a pussy.

He pushes Shauna's head from Anna and grabs Anna. He makes Shauna back against the tree and Anna bend over, hiking her skirt around her waist. Anna's face is buried in Shauna's pussy and the inexperienced girl starts licking. After a moment of admiring Anna's perfectly round, creamy ass he rams hard into her pussy, barely noticing the lack of a hymen. Anna lets out a moan.

"Oh yeah, fuck my young pussy! Shit, it's bigger than Bunnelby's and my brother's! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Egged on by her moans Jake thrusts harder, pushing Anna's tongue deeper into Shauna's pussy. Anna keeps licking through the pounding, making Shauna wetter.

"I can feel you fucking her! Her tongue is amazing! Anna finger my ass as deep as you can!"

Anna obliges pushing first one, then two finger into Shauna's ass, up to the third knuckle. Shauna goes silent for a moment then lets out a scream of pleasure. She grabs Jake's head and kisses him deeply, pulling his tongue into her mouth and sucking. All three of them are close to climax. When Anna adds another finger into Shauna's ass many things happen. First, Shauna screams.

"Holy fuck, my ass! Her fingers in my ass feel so good! Deeper Anna, finger me deeper, make me cum! Oh God I'm cumming! I'm cumming on your face! Fuccccck!"

Shauna screams again and cums, covering Anna's face with her juices, splashing into her hair. Seeing the hot sight Jake grabs Anna's twins-tails. He pulls her head back and kisser her, he tastes Shauna's cum on her lips and in her mouth. He thrusts deeper into Anna's young pussy, cumming deep inside her cunt until it leaks out around his cock. Her face covered in cum, a hot load shot deep in her pussy, Anna screams in pleasure and cums hard.

"God Shauna you taste so good! And Jake is cumming inside me! Fuck it's so hot and I'm so fucking full! I'm going to cum! Shit, cumming, cumming, cummmming!"

Anna's tight pussy grips Jake so hard it almost hurts. He can feel it milking every inch of his cock as Anna pushes back trying to get more inside her. When she starts to come down she slides off Jake's cock. He catches her and gently lowers her to the ground. He follows, sitting on the grass to rest. Shauna also sits, the glances over to their Pokémon.

Fennekin is taking two cocks and a thick vine like a little slut. Her mouth is full of Bunnelby's cock; he's fucking her face like it's a pussy. Chespin has his vine twisted around it's self and is buried in her ass, at least ten inches. His cocked is slamming into her firey pussy, making wet sucking sounds as he thrusts into her. Fennekin's tail is wagging like crazy, showing she is happy with the treatment.

Shauna, slightly rested, starts fingering herself as she watches the foxy slut. Moments later Fennekin is howling around Bunnelby's cock in orgasm, her pussy and ass clenching around Chespin. Chespin shoots his load into Fennekin, his cock and vine slide out of her holes, leaving her feeling slightly empty. Seeing her cum, Bunnelby cums as well, he pulls out of her mouth and shoots all over Fennekin's face. Her silky fur is matted with cum and she licks Bunnelby clean.

The trainers, after a quick rest, recall their Pokémon. Shauna and Jake say goodbye to Anna, who heads back to town. They make for the forest planning to pitch camp half way through.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Jake wakes again to a mouth wrapped around his cock. This time it is a tighter fit and much hotter. Throwing his thin blanket aside he reveals his new Fennekin bobbing her head on his cock. Putting his hands behind his head he lays back and enjoys the blowjob.

After a few minutes he hears a faint moan coming from the covered mound that is Shauna. He reaches over and whips her blanket off her. He is greeted by the amazing sight of Shauna's naked, tan body writhing in pleasure. Moving his eyes slowly down her tight body, taking in every inch of her, his cock gets even harder, surprising Fennekin, who is doing an amazing job of it.

He tears his eyes away from Shauna just in time to see a shadow fly over them. Suddenly a small figure shoots from the sky and immediately buries his cock in Fennekin's pussy and starts fucking her hard and rough. Jake recognizes the Fletchling from before. Fennekin is still sucking Jake off even with the rough fucking her pussy is getting.

Jake glances back to Shauna and watches Chespin hard at work, eating Shauna out. He has his head buried in Shauna's pussy, working his tongue in and out. As an added bonus he has a vine extended and is playing with her clit. Reaching over Jake repositions Shauna. With her head on his chest he reaches over and starts to play with her soft tits. Her nipples harden in his hands. Her eyes snap open and lock onto his. Her body starts to shake and she lets out loud moans.

"God yes, li'l Chespin! Eat my pussy; fuck me with your tongue! Harder Jake, pinch my nipples harder! Fuck it all feels amazing, I'm going to cummm!"

Just before she cums Jake leans over and kisses her deeply and gives her nipples and extra hard pinch, sending her over the edge. Shauna lets out a high pitch scream, muffled by Jake's mouth. Her pussy sprays its juices, covering Chespin's face with her cum. When she finishes Jake puts a hand on Fennekin's head. Fletchling is still fucking her pussy and when he sees Shauna cum so does he. With a hard thrust he buries his cock in Fennekin's pussy and shoots his load. Jake feels his cum building as well and slides his cock down her throat then cum directly into her stomach. With a belly and pussy full of cum Fennekin orgasm also, her cunt tightening around Fletchling's cock, her juices spraying around it. After everyone is rested and recovered they break camp.

After walking for a while Jake says, "Hey Shauna, look at this." He pulls out a Pokeball. With a flick of his wrist he tosses it into the air. With a flash of light a Fletchling appears.

"Is that the same Fletchling as before?" She asks.

"Yup, it looks like it was following us, so I decided to catch it. It was an easy catch because it was tired out from this morning." He tells her.

"Good job on your first catch, I think we will have a lot of fun with him." She says with a sexy smirk. After walking for a while they see the exit of the forest getting closer. Just as they reach the tree line they hear a familiar girls voice.

"Oh fuck yeah guys, fuck me hard! I can feel you both inside me, your cock are amazing!"

Jake and Shauna duck behind a tree and peak around it. They are not surprised to see Serena being fucked by both Terino and Trevor at the same time. Terino is lying on the grass while a naked Serena is straddling him cowgirl style, leaning over him with her creamy white tits in his face. He is giving them plenty of attention as she fucks her pussy, pinching one pink nipple while sucking the other.

Meanwhile Trevor is taking Serena up the ass; his cock slamming in and out of her tight hole. With a surge upward Terino buries his cock in Serena's pussy and unleashes a huge load of cum inside her. He pulls out and Serena flips over and lays on her back in the grass, with Trevor still fucking her. After a few more hard thrusts, while watching Serena's perfect tits bouncing in time with his thrusts, Trevor pulls his cock out of Serena's ass and cums, covering her face and tits. With a squeal of delight, Serena starts rubbing the cum into her tits and uses her fingers and mouth to clean her face.

"Oh my god, my pussy's so full and my ass feels amazing! Your cum is so warm and tasty, I love it! Next time I want both of you to cum on my face and tits, it's so fucking hot!"

"Hey, let's get in on that, Jake!" Shauna says excitedly. Jake nods eagerly, wanting to fuck  
Serena's ass himself. Serena sees Jake coming and gets on her hand and knees and wiggles her ass at him, giving him a hungry lock over her shoulder. Already hard from watching, Jake quickly jams his cock up Serena's ass. She moans and pushes against his cock. He starts fucking her with long, hard strokes and she moans loudly.

"Fuck yeah, ram my ass hard! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck meeee!"

Jake grabs a handful of Serena's hair and gives it a soft tug. When she moans and arches her back he pulls harder. Her arms give out and her face falls onto the soft grass. Serena just lays there as Jake fucks her ass. Soon they are both ready to cum. With a hard thrust Jake slams himself into Serena's ass, gives her hair a hard yank, and cums deep inside her.

Serena's ass feels amazing as Jake fucks her. When he pulls her hair she almost loses it, it felt so good. When she feels Jake's cock start to throb inside her she starts to cum as well. His hot cum fills her ass and she moans in orgasm.

"Fuck, my ass feels wonderful! Keep pulling my hair, it's so fucking hot! Cum in my ass, shoot your hot load deep inside me! Fuck yeah, I'm cumming, fuck!"

After Jake finishes fucking Serena he looks over to where Shauna is fucking the other two. Shauna strips and head toward Terino and Trevor. "Terino I want you to fuck my ass. Trevor you are going to face fuck me; make me choke on your cock." Shauna says in a commanding voice. She lays on her back and they get into position. Terino jams his thicker than normal cock into Shauna's tight ass. Trevor takes advantage of her gasp and slides his lock cock down her throat, making her choke. He pulls out and, just when she starts getting her breath back, slams back down her throat. Shauna starts moaning loudly, though her words are muffled by Trevor's cock.

"Fuck, my ass is being stretched; Terino your cock is so thick! Keep fucking my throat Trevor, make me gag on your cock!"

Not letting up for even a second, Terino and Trevor soon reach their limit. Both thrusting powerfully at the same time they unload their cum inside Shauna. Being fucked from both ends, gagged by cock, and filled with cum makes Shauna orgasm.

"Holy shit! I'm so fucking full! Fuck I'm going to cum! Cumming, cumming, cumming!"

Shauna's pussy shoots he juices, covering Terino, and her ass clamps down on his cock, holding him and his cum inside her. She swallows every drop of Trevor's cum, sucking him dry.

After Shauna and Serena cleaned the guys cock and each others pussys they all started talking about how they were doing and compared Pokémon. Trevor had caught every Pokémon that could be found in the forest and Serena and Terino each had added to their teams. They shared a laugh when Jake told the story about catching Fletchling. After catching up Jake and Shauna leave the others and head for Santalune City.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jake and Shauna had left Serena, Trevor and Terino behind and head for Santalune City. They are walking down the path when they hear someone yelling behind them. They turn just in time for someone to slam into Jake, sending them both sprawling. When they tumble to a stop Jake opens his eyes and sees a cute ass in a pair of short shorts.

"Enjoying the view?" Shauna asks walking up to them.

"Why yes I am. Whoever's ass this is it's very hot." Jake replies. He slaps the ass. "Hey tight ass, you plan on getting off me any time soon?"

The ass moves off him and turns to reveal it is attached to a very cute girl. She takes off her helmet and releases a mane of curly brown hair. Her skin is shinning with sweat, making her white sleeveless t-shirt stick to her skin, making it hard to miss her large, braless chest. Like the rest of her body, her long, smooth legs are slightly tan.

"I'm so sorry; I guess I was going faster than I thought." She says with a giggle. "My name's Rinka"

"I'm Shauna and the one you left skid marks on is Jake." Shana tells her.

"I'm sorry Jake." She says again. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" She says, her hand slowly moving up his leg.

"I guess I could think of something." Jake says. They both stand and Rinka takes his hand and leads him behind the bushes on the side of the road. "I'll be right back; here have some fun with him." Jake tells Shauna, tossing her Fletchling's Pokeball.

In the woods Rinka gets right to work. Pushing Jake to the ground she takes her shirt off, revealing her large, tan breasts, and pulls down his pants and boxers. Wasting no time she takes his whole cock into her mouth. Her warm, moist hole swiftly makes him stiff and he is soon pushing her head down, making her gag on his cock. Soon, after fucking her mouth roughly, Jake shoves it down her throat to the base and cums, filling her belly.

While they are getting busy in the bushes, Shauna is left standing in the middle of the road holding a Pokeball. Shrugging she starts to throw the Pokeball when she notices another one on the road. After checking her own she assumes it is Rinka's. She scoops it up and tosses it to release a Zigzagoon. It looks around for his trainer but sees only Shauna.

"Hey there big guy; don't worry Rinka is just over there with my friend." Shauna reassures him. "Since they are having a good time, why don't we have some fun too?" She gives him a sexy smile. She takes her shorts off, sits down, and spreads her legs.

"Come on big boy; put your tongue to use." Zigzagoon runs to her and eagerly starts licking her lips. As she lays down to enjoy her pussy being eaten out, she hears voices coming from Jake and Rinka.

"Rinka, you tits are so fucking soft." She hears Jake say.

"Thanks, your cock feels great too." She replies with a giggle. Rinka is lying on her back in the grass, her hair shining around her head, while Jake fucks her tits. They bounce with every thrust and Jake loves the sight. Soon however he gets board just fucking her tits and he moves onto her pussy. With her legs on his shoulders he slides his cock between her dripping wet lips. He slides into her easily and starts fucking her hard and fast. She starts moaning and giggling.

"Oh God, giggle, your cock feels so, giggle, good! Sorry I giggle a lot when my pussy is fucked, giggle."

With a smile Jake leans down and starts kissing her deeply, stifling her giggling. With one hand on her hip he uses his other to pinch and flick her clit. She starts moaning into his mouth and her pussy starts meeting his thrusts. He breaks the kiss as she starts panting heavily and moaning.

"HOLY FUCK! My cunt feels fucking...it's just fucking...oh fuck!"

Rinka screams and cum hard. Her pussy squeezes around his cock and her body starts to convulse. Seeing her tan body spasiming, her tits bouncing, and her hips thrashing made him start to cum. Pulling out of her pussy he aims his cock at her perfect tits and unloads on them, covering then in a white layer. As Rinka starts to come down she scoops some cum off her tits and sucks it off her fingers.

"Holy shit that was fun; I have never been fucked so hard before, I think you got rid of my giggles." She says.

"I think it was cute, I hope I didn't fuck the giggles out of you." Jake says to her.

"Well, do you think we should get back to your friend?" Rinka asks.

"Yeah, but I don't think we should worry, she probably found something, or someone, to occupy herself with." Jake says. Rinka stands and throws her shirt over her shoulder, not bothering to cover up or clean up the remaining cum off her tits, and they head back toward the road. When they get to the tree line they hear Shauna moaning.

"Faster Ziggy, faster! Oh that's it, right fucking there! Fuck my pussy, I'm cumming!"

They arrive just as Zigzagoon sprays his cum into Shauna. Shauna is on her back with Zigzagoon on top of her, his fuzzy body pressing against her nipples, pumping into her pussy. With a shudder he cum and collapse onto of her. Shauna picks him up, brings his cock to her mouth, and cleans their cum off him. The she recalls him into his Pokeball.

"Looks like you had fun." Jake says to Shauna.

"Yeah, Rinka, your little Ziggy has quite the good cock on him." She says.

"Trust me, I know, we spent many nights together. I hope you had fun." Rinka says.

"I did; how about you two?" She asks.

"Jake is amazing, it was the best fucking I have ever had." She giggles.

"I can see that." Shauna says pointing to the cum on Rinka's tits.

"Oh yeah, that a little thing I like to do, the dry cum on me turns me on." She says.

"I might have to try that next time, if I can hold myself back from swallowing all of it." She says, thinking.

"Alright you two, as hot as it is hearing you two swapping cum ideas, we need to get going." Jake tells them.

"Oh shit, I need to get going, I'm going to be late for my date!" Rinka says looking at her watch.

"Date?" Jake asks.

"Yeah, I'm meeting my boyfriend at the café in town." Rinka says pulling her shirt on. "I hope I see you guys around, and Jake don't worry, everything is cool." With a wave over her shoulder she zooms off, snatching Zigzagoon's Pokeball on her way.

"Well, you just fucked some guys girlfriend." Shauna points out.

"Yeah and you heard her, it was the best she ever had." Jake says.

"I feel sorry for her boyfriend, he must suck at sex."

"Yeah, oh well. Lets go, maybe we will meet up again, I didn't get to fuck her cute ass after all." Jake says.

They head off down the path, Jake fighting half a dozen trainers along the way, his Pokémon getting stronger with each battle. Just before night fall they see the entrance to Santalune City. Exhausted from the day of fucking and battling they check into a room and fall asleep as soon as they lay down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jake and Shauna emerge from their room in the Pokémon Center, the sound of a commotion coming from the common room. They head there and see a group of trainers standing around another trainer, who was addressing the crowd. Jake and Shauna wandered over and started listening. From what they could put together there is a rouge Litleo terrorizing people on Route 22. The local police are offering a reward for the person who catches it.

"I want to catch it." Shauna says. "I used to spend a lot of time with my Dad's Pyroar when I was little and I want one of my own."

"Alright, let's head out while the others are still talking." Jake says and they leave the Center and head for Route 22. Once there they start looking around, quickly seeing evidence of the Litleo's rampage. There are patches of burned grass and scorched ground. There is a small fire in a section of grass that a few wild Water-Pokémon are putting out.

"Are you sure you want this Litleo, we could always find you a nicer one." Jake says.

"No, I'm sure I can turn his anger into something more pleasurable. Shauna says with a smile. Jake just shrugs and follows Shauna as she starts exploring. They wander deeper into the route until Shauna stops.

"I hear something." She says. Jake listen harder and can just make out growling coming from the bushes on the left. Without a word Shauna starts walking noisily through the bushes. Jake sighs and follows her. They soon come upon a Litleo thrashing about around a clearing, spewing small flames from his mouth.

"Hey there big guy, what's wrong?" Shauna says gently, crouching down to his level. The Litleo stops thrashing and stares at Shauna, growling. Shauna sits on the ground and starts trying to coax Litleo to her. He stops growling and, very slowly, starts approaching her. Jake and Shauna both notice he is limping a little on his front right paw. Shauna holds out her arms and the Litleo sits down in front of her. Slowly she reaches down and takes his paw, examining his pad.

"Looks like you have a sharp rock cutting into you paw." Shauna tells him, he just stares at her. "This will probably hurt so try not to burn or bite me, okay?" He dips his head and sinks the claws of his good paw into the ground bracing himself. Shauna starts brushing his pad lightly, feeling exactly where the stone is. With nimble fingers, and trying to be as gentle as possible, Shauna pinches the stone and gives it a sharp tug. The Litleo growls loudly but Shauna could feel it starting to come out. She pats him on the head and tells him to be ready and she pulls it again, this time all the way out. Litleo immediately jumps away from her and start running around the clearing, roaring. He changes directions and, before anyone can stop him, jumps at Shauna, knocking her down. Jake is just about to pull Litleo off her when he hears Shauna laughing and Litleo licking her.

"Alright boy, if you want to think me I have a better way." Shauna tells him.

"While you two get to know each other, I'm going to go train for the gym. Come find me when you done." Jake tells them and walks off. Shauna picks Litleo up and sets him on the ground. She takes off her shirt and bares her perky tits.

"Why don't you lick these?" She says to Litleo. He jumps on her again and starts licking her breasts. She starts moaning at the feeling of his rough tongue rasping against her sensitive nipples.

"Good boy, you tongue feels amazing on my hard nipples!" Her moans egg him on and he pinches one of her nipples lightly in his teeth.

"Oh god yesss, that feels amazing! Fuck yeah pinch my other one too!" She moans and he does, causing her to arch her back. While Litleo is busy with her tits, Shauna pulls down her soaked panties and starts fingering herself, starting with two but quickly adding another finger. Soon Litleo smells Shauna's pussy and turns around, pushing her fingers out of the way and giving her a long, hard lick.

"Fuck yeesss, your tongue feels so fucking good on my pussy! Push it into me as far as you can!" She moans loudly. Litleo starts licking her roughly, his tongue rubbing against her clit with every lap. Shauna reaches up with one hand and starts rubbing Litleo's hardening cock. Due to his being Fire-type, she is not surprised to find out his is much hotter than any cock she has had recently, but it reminds her of when she used to suck her Dad's Pyroar's cock when she was little. Although he wasn't as big as Pyroar, which is to be expected, he is just as hot and she keeps stroking him as he tongue fucks her.

"My god you cock is so fucking hot! I can't wait for you to fuck me!" She tells him and he renews his licking, his tongue stroking the inner walls of her pussy. His breath is also hot, making her pussy flood his mouth with juice. Soon Shauna is ready to cum, as is Litleo. She starts stroking him harder and he bucks his hips and cums on her chest even as he pinches her clit in his teeth, making her cum also, her tight body writhing in the dirt making her tan breasts bounce.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck it's of hot! Your cum is making my tits burn wonderfully! Oh hell now I'm cumming too! Yess, yess, yeess, drink my cum, fuck you tongue is so fucking good!"

Litleo collapse onto his side on the ground and Shauna sighs in pleasure. When she has some energy back she scoops some of his cum and licks it off her finger, its spicy flavor swirling around her mouth. Taking Rinka's advice she leaves the rest on her chest to dry and rolls on her side to face Litleo.

"So big guy, did you have fun?" She asks him. He nods tiredly."How would you like to fuck my pussy instead of just licking it?" Litleo eyes gleam and he pulls himself to his feet. Shauna laughs, "Hold on there, first you have to do something for me." He looks at her and cocks his head. "I want to catch you so you can stay with me." His eyes narrow, weary of trainers.

"Alright, if you don't want to I guess I can take care of myself." She sighs and spreads her legs. She pushes two fingers into her pussy, covering them in her juices, and slowly licks them clean. "Oh I know, I'll just find another Litleo to fuck me instead." With that she stands up, her juices dripping down her silky thighs, and starts walking away. Litleo takes in her words and runs up to her, nuzzling against her leg.

"Oh so you do want to join me." She says and Litleo licks her leg in response. "Okay then, here we go." She pulls out a Pokeball and taps him on the head. The Pokeball sucks him in and it closes immediately. "I'm looking forward to him fucking me later." She says to herself and goes off to find Jake. She follows the sounds of fighting and soon finds Jake, Fennekin and Fletching finishing off a group of wild Pokémon. He recalls his Pokémon when he sees her.

"So, how did everything go, did you catch yourself a new Pokémon?" Jake asks.

"Oh yeah, after we had some fun of course." She says with a smirk.

"Well congratulations on your first new Pokémon."

"Thanks how did your training go, ready for the gym?"

"Hell yeah, if you're ready I'm planning on going there now."

"Sure, let's go." With that they head for the gym.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in months. A lot of things were going on in my life including no internet access. Even now I'm using my phone to do this, transferring the chapter from my laptop onto my phone using an app called Writer (which is one of my favorite apps) then putting it on Fabrication, editing it every step of the way. IT'S A BITCH! Anyway, here it is, ignore any grammer and punctuation errors please and happy fapping!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Fletchling finish it off with Ember!" Jake commands and Fletchling lands the finishing blow on the enemy Vivillon.

"The victor is the challenger, Jake!" The referee announces. Fletchling gives a screech in triumph and lands on Jake's shoulder. As Jake congratulates him the gym leader, Viola, walk across the battlefield.

"Congratulations!" She exclaims. "You've defiantly earned this Insect Badge" She hands him a beetle shaped badge. He puts it in his badge case, filling the first slot. Shauna joins them and gives Jake a deep kiss in congratulations.

"Do you two have any plans for the rest of today?" Viola asks them.

"No, we were just going to hang out around town." Jake says.

"Alright then, I have a favor to ask you. Can you follow me?" When they nod Viola turns and walks to the opposite side of the gym and opens a door. Jake and Shauna follow her through and look around the room. They knew Viola was a photographer but they didn't know she took these kinds of pictures. The walls are covered in blown up photos of people and Pokémon having sex. A female trainer getting ravaged by a Tangala's vines, a group of male trainers gangbanging a Gardevior and dozens of others like them.

"As you can see I also photograph the more sexual side of Kalos." She tells them, stopping in the middle of the room, standing in front of a large bed. "This brings me to my question. I'm coming up on my next deadline, the pictures are for a magazine, and was wondering, will you two, and your Pokémon, help me out by being in the magazine?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Shauna exclaims. "Come on Jake, this will be hot."

"Yeah we can help you out." Jake agrees. "What do you need us to do?"

"Well I'm just going stand back and let you guys get started normally. When I see some good shots I'll start snapping pictures." With that she walks to the edge of the room and starts fiddling with some cameras. Jake and Shauna talk for a second, deciding on which Pokémon to use, and finally release Fennekin and Litleo. After explaining the situation to them, they are ready to start.

"Well, I guess we should get started." Jake says, a little unsure how to start. Shauna takes charge of the situation, pushing Jake onto his back on the bet. She gives him a sexy smile and pulls her shirt over her head, her perky tits capturing his gaze. She starts crawling toward him her tits swaying with every movement. When she reaches him she unbuckles his pants and pulls them and his boxers off. With nimble fingers she starts stroking Jake cock into hardness. Soon she is deep throating him, making loud sucking noises.

Beside them Fennekin and Litleo are getting started as well. Litleo is lying on his side, giving Fennekin easy access to his cock. After massaging him with her little paws, she starts licking his shaft, her tiny tongue flicking his head. Soon Litleo is fully hard and ready to fuck. Fennekin stand up and turns around, waving her dripping pussy in Litleo's face. Her scent makes his mouth water and he dives in, licking her with his rough tongue, making her make yipping noises. Jake sees Litleo eating Fennekin out and decides to do the same to Shauna. He pulls her off his cock and grabs her and pulls her up so she is sitting on his face. Wrapping his arms around her silky thighs, he holds her in place as the goes to town on her pussy. Jake tries to lap up every drop of her juices but she is dripping so much she soon covers his face.

"Oh god yes, eat me out, fuck me with your tongue! Holy shit, that feels amazing!" Shauna moans loudly, grinding her pussy into Jake's face. Jake gives her slit a long lick and then latches onto her clit, sucking hard. Shauna moans louder, throwing her head back, and cums. Jake slides his mouth over her overflowing hole and drinks every drop of her cum. When she comes down she slides down his body, her pussy leaving a trail down his chest, and kisses him deeply, her tongue tasting her own juices in his mouth. At they take a minute to rest they hear Fennekin's yips get louder.

Litleo, his thirst slaked, has mounted Fennekin and is fucking her wildly. Fennekin's fluffy tail is wagging quickly with pleasure as she is fucked. As Litleo's thrusts become harder, Fennekin's yips get louder. The sound turns Jake on and he quickly puts Shauna into the same position as Fennekin is and starts fucking her. Shauna moans as he enters her, arching her back in ecstasy. Jake doesn't take it easy on Shauna. Fucking her hard and fast, he reaches around her and starts pinching her nipples, hard.

"Fuck yeah, fuck me hard, pound my pussy! Oh god my nipples, harder, pinch them harder! Yes, yes, yes!"

While he is fucking Shauna, he looks over to where his little fox is being fucked by Shauna's little lion. He can tell Litleo is ready to cum; he is letting out little growls. Fennekin is clearly ready to cum as well, she is making high pitched yips and is pushing her pussy back onto Litleo's cock, getting as much of him inside her as she can. With a final hard thrust, and a loud growl, Litleo pushes his knot into Fennekin's pussy and cums shoot a hot load of cum into Fennekin's little pussy. Fennekin's pussy presses around Litleo cock, her walls milking him of every drop of cum. As they come down, Litleo lays on his side pulling Fennekin down with him, his knot still lodged in her cum-filled hole.

The hot scene spurs Jake on and soon he and Shauna are ready to cum as well. Jake reaches out and grabs a handful of Shauna's hair and gives it a tug. This sends Shauna over board, making both of them cum.

"Pull my hair harder, it feels so good! Oh god, I'm cumming, fuck, fuck, fuck! Jake cum inside me, fill my pussy! Holy hell its feels so good, I'm so full!"

Jake pulls out and they both lay on the bed for a breather. As they are resting Viola walks over to them, her camera clicking every couple of seconds.

"Wow, that was hot. You guys really go at it don't you." Viola says, impressed. "When you have rested up a bit, I'll need you to switch partners. Jake and Fennekin and Shauna and Litleo, when you are ready, have at it." With that said she takes her place just outside the lighting.

Jake is the first to recover and reaches over to pick up Fennekin. She looks up at him with her big eyes then down to his cock. Her energy renewed, she jumps from his arms and starts licking his cock, cleaning both Jake's and Shauna's cum off him. Jake runs his fingers through her fur, marveling at how soft and silky it is. He moves his hands down her body until he reaches her ass. Wetting a finger in her soaked pussy, he starts to work his finger into her ass. She lets out a little gasp at the invasion but soon starts to enjoy the feeling. While he fingers Fennekin he looks over to where Shauna and Litleo have started fucking.

After sucking Litleo into hardness, Shauna lay on her back and Litleo mounted her. With a hard thrust he slammed his cock into Shauna's tight pussy, hilting himself. Shauna gasps out loud.

"Oh Litleo, your cock is so hot, my pussy is on fire! Fuck me faster; don't hold back my pussy can take it!"

Hearing that Litleo starts to fucker her harder and faster, making her moan louder. He reaches up and is just able to reach Shauna's tan tits with his paws. He starts needing her soft flesh with his paws, his rough pads rubbing against her nipples. As he thrusts deeply inside her, she arches her back in pleasure and she can feel him growling deeply. As he is fucking he gently unsheathes one of his claws and lightly runs it down her stomach. Shauna screams in ecstasy and cum hard, her pussy tightening around Litleo's cock. All through her orgasm Litleo keeps fucking her, keeping her high on pleasure. Soon he is cumming as well forcing his knot into her and shooting his searing hot cum inside her, making her cum again.

"Motherfucker it's so fucking hot! It feels so good, my pussy's on fire! God yesss it feels sooo fucking good! Keep fucking me, don't stop!"

Jake takes the sexy scene in as he fucks Fennekin. He had stopped her sucking and picked her up, her ass ready for his cock. Because he is so much bigger than her he easily picks up and slides his cock into her ass. As soon as his cock touches her ass, she starts yipping loudly, her ass having never been fucked before. Jake goes slowly and gently, easing her down, bit by bit, until his cock is buried in her ass. He takes a moment to savior the feeling; this is the tightest hole he has ever been inside. Then he slowly starts to fuck her, lifting her by her tiny waist then pushing her back down. He keeps going until he is fucking her faster and faster.

To ease her discomfort, he slides a couple of fingers into her pussy, rubbing inside her. In her tiny body even his fingers fill her up, causing her to yip loudly. Jake can feel her ass tighten around his cock as he fucks and fingers her. Jake takes his fingers out of Fennekin's pussy and pushes then into her mouth; she eagerly licks her own juices off his finger and looks up at him, her eyes begging for more. This time he pushes three fingers into her and, when they are covered in her juices, lets her lick them clean. The sight is enough to make Jake cum, and he does. He grabs Fennekin around her waist and starts moving her very fast, fucking her hard. Fennekin has started to love being fucked in the ass and Jakes speed caused her to cum. He feels her ass clench around his cock and holds his hand up to catch the juice spraying out of her pussy. The feeling of her soft, small body writhing against his sets him off. He pulls her onto his lap, is cock buried deep in her ass, and cums. He shoots his load deep into her bowels, causing her to orgasm again. After Fennekin stops cumming Jake slowly lifts her off his cock and lays her down on the bed, where she quickly falls asleep. Jake and Shauna return their Pokémon and get dressed. Viola approaches them.

"Holy shit, that was fucking hot!" Viola exclaims. "Those are some of the hottest pictures I had ever taken."

"Thanks it was fun." Shauna says as he slips her red panties back on.

"Yeah, I hope it helped you." Jake says.

"Oh defiantly. These might be my best yet." She assures them. "When the magazine comes out I'll be sure to send you a copy."  
"Cool, we'll be looking forward to it." Jake says. He and Shauna say their goodbyes and head for the Pokémon Center, both of them worn out by the photo shoot.

Author's Note: DOUBLE UPDATE! I figured since it's been a while and I fucked up trying to post chapter 6 the first time I do a double. I hope you liked the photo shoot; it was pretty easy to come up with. If anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them, I don't have a clue what I should write, if anything, about the Battle Chateau. Also if you have any ideas for my other Fic, RCR, take a look it's also a lemon, send me a review. So there you are and as always,

Happy Fapping!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wow the flowers are beautiful!" Shauna exclaims turning in a circle to take in the view.

"Yeah and they smell good too." Jake says, smelling the perfumed air. They are walking alone Route 4 heading for Lumiose City. The route is bordered by huge flower fields, the different colors mingling together. After a restful night at the Pokémon Center they were eager to head out. Jake and Shauna both had encountered trainers and had battles, their Pokémon becoming much stronger. Shauna had just finished a battle and they had left the loser penniless and were walking down the path when they came upon a fountain with a Roselia statue spouting water. They had just settled on the edge to rest when they hear something crying on the other side of the fountain. Unsure what it is they quietly walk around the fountain. Soon they come upon a group of Pokémon having sex.

Three Corphish, a Ralts, and a Flabébé are having group sex. The Ralts is being ganged up on by two Corphish, one in her pussy and on in her mouth. The Flabébé, being very tiny, is being used like a fuck-sleeve, the Corphish's claw wrapped around her while he fucks her tiny pussy. The sight of the Pokémon fucking starts to turn Shauna on and she start rubbing Jake's cock through his pants. Jake, on the other hand is looking closely at the Ralts and Flabébé. From where he is he can just make out what look like red marks on the Ralts and Flabébé.

"Hold on Shauna, I think something's wrong." Jake says pushing her hand off his cock.

"Nothing wrong, they're just having fun and so should we." She says seductively. He shakes her off and approaches the group of Pokémon.

As he gets closer he can see tears running down the Ralts cheeks and hear the Flabébé crying softly. He immediately charges the Corphish, aiming a kick at the one fucking Ralts's pussy but misses. The Corphish pulls out, angry at his fun being interrupted and aims a claw at Dante. Before it can get off an attack a pair of vines whip across the Pokémon's face, it gives a screech and flees. The other Corphish stop their rape and turn to attack. Shauna's Chespin easily defeats one and the other one get a face full of Jake's shoe, sending it flying. With the Corphish dealt with Jake kneels next to the Ralts. He gently picks her up and holds her to his chest.

"We need to get then to a Pokémon Center, quickly." Jake tell Shauna, who has picked up the Flabébé. Running as quickly as they can without hurting the Pokémon, they hurry to the Pokémon Center in Santalune City, the closer of the two cities. After handing over the injured Pokémon to the nurse they explained what had happened. She directed them to the waiting room and they waited. An hour later the nurse comes back and tells them Ralts and Flabébé will be alright and they are ready to be checked out. They fill out the paper work and go see the Pokémon. In their room the two small Pokémon are sharing a bed.

"Hey you two, are you alright?" Jake asks softly. Flabébé gives a squeak and hides behind Ralts.

"It's okay, little one. We are the ones who brought you here." Shauna says gently. She sits on the end of the bed and Jake pulls up a chair.

"_Thank you. You saved us." _Jake and Shauna hear a voice like a little girl's in their head and share a surprised look.

"Was that you Ralts?" Jake asks her. Ralts nods and the Flabébé floats from behind her. Shauna holds out her hand and Flabébé floats slowly to her. After a slight hesitation she lands in Shauna's palm.

"_She is very shy, especially after what happened today." _Ralts explains. "_Please be gentle with her."_

"Of course." Shauna says. "It's ok little one." The group gets to know each other for a few minutes and the Pokémon agree to join Jake and Shauna on their journey. Ralts joins Jake and Flabébé joins Shauna. With everything settled and the Pokémon tucked away in Pokeballs, Jake and Shauna set out again. When they reach the fountain this time the sun had already set. Deciding to camp by the fountain, Jake sets up their tent. After a hot meal they get in the tent and close it up. They are just getting ready to lay down when a flash of lights up the tent and dies down to reveal Ralts.

"Hey Ralts, what's up girl?" Jake asks.

"_I just wanted to thank you again." _She tells him. "_Please let me thank you properly."_

"What do you mean thank me properly?" Jake asks her. In answer Ralts eyes glow purple and Jake's pajama pants are pulled off. Ralts approaches Jake and starts to run her small hands over his cock.

"Are you sure about this, don't do anything you don't want to." Jake tells her.

"_I'm sure, today was my fault. I might have been leading the CCorphish's on a little. I didn't mean for Flabébé to get involved but once the first two Corphish's had me I couldn't stop the third." _She explains. "_Trust me, I know what I'm doing."_

With that said she continues stroking Jake's cock, coaxing it to harden. Shauna lets out a sigh, feeling left out. She reaches behind her, pulls out a Pokeball and releases Chespin. When he sees what's going on he looks at Shauna eagerly. With a smile she lies down and opens her mouth. Chespin hurries to her and she starts sucking his rapidly stiffening cock. When he is hard, Chespin lines up behind Shauna, who is on all fours, and slides his cock into her ass and starts fucking her as hard and fast as his little hip will let him.

"Oh god, Chespin, my ass feels amazing! Don't forget of fuck my pussy with your vines! Yes, yes right there, your vines are so deep in my pussy! Fuck me as hard as you can!"

With Chespin's vines and cock inside her and fucking her hard Shauna is soon ready to cum. Chespin can feel her ass and pussy start to tighten and he makes his vines go deeper, penetrating into her womb and filling her completely. Shauna screams in pleasure, her pussy as full as it's ever been, and cums hard as Chespin fills her ass with his seed as well.

"Fuck yes, fuck yes! My ass so filled with you cum, it feels incredible! And your vines are filling my pussy up so much! I'm cumming; I'm going to cum of fucking hard! Yes, yess, yesss!"  
Shauna's pussy squirts her juices all over Chespin and her sleeping bag. Chespin withdraws his vines slowly, rubbing every inch of Shauna's sensitive walls as he does, making her shudder. When he pulls his cock out his cum joins the puddle on the ground and mixes with Shauna's own cum. Chespin crawls up and buries his head between Shauna's pillowly breasts and they both fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Ralts wasn't lying, she know what to do with a cock. After getting Jake hard and she turns around and back onto his cock, quickly burying him inside her soaked pussy. She stops for a moment to get used to the full feeling.

"_Oh wow, yor're cock is so big, Master! You're filling my little pussy so much! Please fuck me, Master!"_

After getting over the initial surprise of hearing Ralts's little girl voice talking dirty in his head, Jake starts fucking her. He starts gently at first, not wanting to hurt her, especially after today.

"_Please Master, don't be afraid! My little pussy is so ready for you to fuck it! Hurry, hurru, I'm aching for your cock to fill me, Master!"_

Hearing that Jake throws aside all doubts and goes all out, grabbing her small hips and fucking her hard. As she is fucked, Ralts starts to let out little squeals of pleasure every time he sinks into her pussy. Her green hair is floating around her head, cloaked in a purple hue, her psychic energy leaking out. Jake is surprised to find out he can feel her energy floating off her body, pulsing through him, heightening his pleasure, though he doesn't know how.

"_Oh yesss Master, you're making my pussy feel so good! Your thick cock is making my little pussy so wet Master! Please fuck me harder Master!"_

Her little girl voice eggs Jake on and soon they are both ready to cum. Jake spins Ralts around and lays her on his back. As he starts to cum inside her he looks into her big, blue eyes, tinged with purple. She stairs back at him and he can tell when she starts to cum. Her tiny body starts shaking and her pussy spasms around his cock. Their eyes locked they cum simultaneously and Jake can feel waves of power radiating off her body, heightening their pleasure. He can almost feel, through Ralts power, when he cums inside her, his cum overflowing her small pussy. Her body starts writhing as she cums and she moans out loud.

"_Yes Master, yes! My little pussy is so full of your hot seed! Master's cock is so wonderful! My whole body is shaking with pleasure Master! My pussy is so full, it's amazing!"_

Jake keeps his cock inside her pussy as they come down from their orgasm. When he slide it out of her a flood of mixed cum flows out of her.

"_Oh Master, that was the best."_Ralts says with a sigh.

"Yeah and your psychic power made it even better." Jake tells her. "But what's with the whole "Master" thing?"

_"It just came out; do you not want me to call you Master?"_ She asks.  
"No no it's really hot. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"_Yes Master, did I do okay Master?"_ She asks.

"You were amazing." He tells her picking her up and giving her a deep kiss, making her giggle. "I think we should follow Shauna and Chespin and go to sleep." Jake scoots closer to Shauna and lies on his side. Ralts and Litleo are in the middle of their trainers and everyone is very close together. They all sleep soundly.

Author's Note: Jake got a Ralts! Gardevoir is hands down my favorite Pokémon and it helps that it's sexy as fuck. So Jake and Ralts will defiantly have some fun together. Nothing much else to say. Leave any ideas for this and any other of my stories in a review, I will respond to any and all review, even if it's just a Thank You. Hope you like the chapter and as always,

Happy Fapping!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jake wakes up first and, after recalling his Pokémon, jumps into the shower. When he get out he wakes Shauna up and she does. When they have had a quick breakfast and are ready the head to their meeting with the Professor. They leave the Pokémon Center and easily find the Lab across the street. It's a three story brown brick building with a small garden in the front.

They head over and walk through the door. Inside is a plain looking reception room with some large pictures and a few couches. The girl behind the desks tells them that Sycamore is expecting them. They take the elevator to the third floor. As soon as the door opens they hear familiar sounds.

"Yes, yess, fuck me Professor! Fuck my pussy! God yes, you're so fucking big!"

Jake and Shaun walk around a short wall and see two people fucking. One person is a man with purple hair that looks like he's in his mid-twenties. He is standing behind his desk, his cock buried in the cunt of a young blonde girl, no more than eighteen years old. She is on her back, her head hanging off the end of the desk, a glazed look in her eyes. She is wearing only a long white lab coat that looks like it would reach about mid thigh if she was standing. Right now it is spread on the desk under her, bearing her body. Her large tits are bouncing back and forth in time with the Profs pounding. Even across the room they can hear the wet slapping sounds of the couple fucking. Suddenly the Prof looks up.

"Oh, hello you must me Jake and Shauna." He says, holding out his hand. Jake takes in the extended hand and, with a jolt, walks over and shakes it, as does Shauna. "I'm Professor Sycamore; it's good to finally meet you." He says all this without missing a beat in the blonde's pussy.

"Um, we can come back later if you want us to." Jake says his eyes roaming over the blonde's body.

"Oh it's no trouble. This is Stacy; she comes in here at least three times a day. It's rare to catch me between sessions, she not my only student." He tells us calmly. Stacy doesn't even seem to notice the two trainers, her mind focused on the Prof's cock.

"I just wanted to meet the trainers helping me out in person." He says. He goes on to thank them for helping him and tell them about something called Mega Evolution. Apparently certain Pokémon, if they have a very strong connection with their trainer, can achieve Mega Evolution, a much stronger, if temporarily, form. He tells Jake that his Ralts is one of those Pokémon. At that point Stacy starts to moan very loudly, almost drowning out the Prof's words. "If you don't mind waiting one minute." He tells Jake and Shauna as Stacy screams in pleasure.

"Of fuck, I'm going to cum! God yes, Professor, keep fucking me! My pussy feels of fucking full! Fuck, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

The blonde's body starts to shake violently, her tits bouncing around like crazy. The Professor grabs her hips and starts slamming his cock into her young, pink pussy. She wraps her legs around his waist, pulling his deeper into her. With a last loud moan she cums, as does the Prof. He gives her a last thrust, burying his cock in her, and grunts as he cums, shooting his seed deep into her pussy. After a minute, and a couple of soft thrusts, he pulls out of her. Stacy's hands fly to her pussy, catching the cum leaking out of it, then starts to lick her hands clean, moaning at the taste of his cum. When her pussy stops dripping she sits up and cleans Sycamore's cock off as well. That done she jumps to her feet and gives the Prof a big hug, thanking him. Then she leaves, her lab coat still unbuttoned and cum drying on her legs and pussy.

"Sorry for the interruption. I think that is everything I wanted to talk to you about. Do either of you have any questions?" He asks. They don't so he bids them farewell and they leave. The elevator doors open as they reach them and a little red haired girl, probably only thirteen, steps out.

"Hi, do you know if the Professor is done with Stacy?" She asks in a squeaky voice.

"Yeah, he's alone right now." Shauna says.

"Yay! Professor, I'm reeeaaadddyyy." She says in a singsongy voice, running around the corner. Jake shakes his head, the lucky bastard, and they step into the elevator. Just as the doors close they hear a squeal of pleasure and a little girl's voice, "Ohmygod, it's so huge!"

"So what do you want to do now?" Jake asks Shauna.  
"I was hoping to do some shopping then there's this club I would love to have dinner in." She says. Jake agrees and they head off to shop. Unfortunately a lot to the best shops are closed due to the blackout but Shauna still manages to spend a ton of cash. The sun is just starting to go down when they decide to head to the club. Once there they are disappointed to see that none of the lights are on and assume it's closed. Just as they start to turn away a man dressed in a suit comes out of the club.

"Excuse me, if you would like a table, we are in fact open." He tells them.

"But aren't you closed because of the blackout?" Shauna asks.

"We are indeed without power, but with the help of out staffs Pokémon we are able to stay open even during a blackout." He assures her.

"In that case, we would like a table." Jake says.

"Very good, if you will follow me?" The host says. Jake and Shauna follow behind the host and enter the club. The first thing they notice are the various Pokémon floating midway between the floor and ceiling. About a dozen Chandelure and Lampent are floating around the dining room, lighting up at least two dozen tables and stages. Each stage has three tables in a semicircle around it. "Until the blackout is resolved, our kitchen is powered by various types of fire and electric Pokémon." The host informs them, leading them to a free table. Instead of traditional table and chairs, there is a glass coffee table with a loveseat, facing the stage. Jake and Shauna take their seats and are handed a menu. They order their food, which is quickly brought out. When they are finished and their plates have been cleared away, the host returns.

"Since this is your first time I will explain our rules, although we really only have one. We ask only that you don't interfere with the performers in any way. The show is strictly watch-only entertainment. Other than that, anything is allowed." At that point the Pokémon start to dim. "Ah, it looks like the show is about to begin. I will leave you now, have fun and enjoy the show."

He leaves and Jake and Shauna notice several girls coming out of the back, dressed in a full length silk robe, each making their way to a different stage. A very short girl with bright red hair steps onto their stage. At that point the only things that are lit up is the stage, a couple of Pokémon floating around each one. The girl bows to them, and then pulls out a Pokeball, dropping it onto the stage beside her. In a flash of light an Ampharos appears beside her, almost as tall as she is. She pats him on the head and he nods. He is enveloped in a soft light that fades after a few seconds. The Ampharos had mega evolved; now having a long, fluffy white hair and tail, studded with red crystals. With that the show starts in earnest.

The girl removes her robe, revealing small but firm breasts with pink nipples and a shaved pussy. She discards the robe and starts kissing the Ampharos. Soon the Ampharos moves down and starts licking around one of the girl's nipples, then sucks it into his mouth. One of the girls hands slides down her flat stomach and starts to rub her pussy, from where Jake is he can barely hear her soft moans. After a few minutes the girl pushes the Pokemons head away from her hard nipples and gets to her knees. She starts to stroke his hardening cock and it emerges fully from it's sheathe. She leans forward and kisses the head before engulfing it in her soft, warm mouth. She soon has the entire six inches of his cock in her mouth and starts bobbing her head. The Ampharos puts his hands on the back of her head and starts thrusting his cock into her mouth. She lets him force himself down her throat, taking it easily. Soon the Ampharos is ready to cum, small sparks start flickering over his fur and white hair. With a last hard thrust, he shoots his load down the girl's throat. When he pulls out the girl aims his cock at her tits and the last few shots of cum coat her chest. She takes a moment to rub the cum into her breast, pinching her nipples and moaning softly while she does. The Ampharos is quickly hard again and they change positions. The girl gets on her hands and knees, giving Jake a perfect view of her dripping pussy, and the Ampharos lines his cock up with her hole. He easily slides his head between her eager lips, and then quickly bottoms out in her tight pussy. He starts to fuck her harder and Jake can hear her moans. Her hands fly to her tits and start rubbing and pinching her nipples.

On the loveseat, the viewers are fully turned on. Shauna slides her hand to Jake's cock and frees it from his pants. She starts rubbing it with her soft hands but soon shifts on the couch. She faces him and leans over to suck his cock into her mouth, sucking his off wonderfully. Jake returns the favor, pulling her skirt up, baring her ass, and slides a finger into her soaked pussy. She moans around Jakes cock, causing an amazing vibration. He quickly added another finger, then a third, making her moan out loud. After a few minutes Shauna sits up and is ready to jump on Jake and fuck him hard. Before she gets the chance, two people walk over and stand beside the loveseat.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting but we wanted to come over before you really got going." The girl says. Both her and the guy with her are naked, she is a blonde with very large breasts and a shaved pussy, while the guy has close cut brown hair and is very well hung. The girl continues, "I'm Amy and this is Josh, we were wondering if you would like to swap partners." Jake looks at Shauna. She looks Josh up and down, and after a moment nods.

"It looks like we're in." Jake says. Shauna stands and grabs Josh's hand, pulling him over to the empty loveseat. Jake looks at Amy and grabs her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Jake grabs Amy's hand and pulls her onto his lap, his hard cock rubbing against her bare pussy. He grabs her head and kisses her deeply, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Amy starts to grind her pussy against Jake's cock, soaking his lap. Jake slides a hand down and starts rubbing Amy's lips but not putting any fingers inside her. Her moans grow louder until she breaks the kiss with a gasp.

"Oh god Jake, I need you to fuck me! My pussy is so empty, it need to be filled now!" She moans. In answer Jake stands up, pulling Amy with him, he leads her around the couch and bends her over the back. With both hands on her hips he slams his cock into her dripping hole, making her moan loudly. He starts thrusting into her hard, their bodies slapping against each other every time, the noise echoing around them. Amy twists her head around to look at Jake, her mouth hanging open in pleasure. Jake takes his middle finger and, after wetting it in her pussy juices, starts to rub around her other hole. After circling it a few times, making it nice and wet, he starts pushing his finger into her.

"Yes, yes, yes that feels so good! Push it deep into my ass, fuck yeah! Holy shit your finger feels huge, it's stretching my ass! Fuck yes, deeper, deeper yesss!" Amy screams, her eyes lighting up when his finger enters her ass and she throws her head back, her long blonde hair whipping around her head, and screams in ecstasy. Jake steadily works his finger deeper into her, each knuckle making a small popping sound as it enters her, making Amy moan each time. When she had gotten used to the finger Jake started to work another into her, soon he was fingering her ass with two fingers while never slowing down in her pussy.

"Fuck, fuck, my pussy and ass feel amazing! Fuck me harder, I'm going to fucking cum! Yes, yes, yes, I'm cumming! Oh god, oh god, fuck yeah!" Amy started to pant heavily and Jake could tell she was very close to cumming, as was he. He speeds up a bit and Amy cums, both her holes clamping around his cock and fingers. She screams in orgasm as she cums, her pussy soaking Jake and her body writhing under him. The sight pushes him over the edge also and he grabs a handful of her hair and pulls as he cums, making her moan again. Jake buries his cock into her tight pussy and shoots his load into her. Their combined cum gushes out of her full pussy, soaking everything in range. When they come down from their orgasm, Jake pulls out, releasing another gush of juices, and they settle onto the loveseat, Amy curled up in his lap. Jake looks around to find Shauna, but with the dim light he can only see two dim shapes on the other couch, thought it looked like Josh was laying on the couch with Shauna riding him hard. Unable to see them, he looks back toward the stage where the girl and Ampharos are just finishing up. He watchs them finish while lazily playing with Amy's large, soft breasts.

They had changed position; the girl was now on her back, her legs on Ampharos's shoulders, with him fucking her pussy. With every thrust the girl's creamy breasts bounced and her red hair is splayed around her head beautifully. Even with all the pleasure, including the sparks dancing over her skin from Ampharos, she is very quiet, her moans barely audible over the sounds of couples fucking. Jake is just close enough to hear her soft voice as Ampharos fucks her and she cums. If he wasn't watching closely Jake would have missed her orgasm, as quiet as it was. She only let out a small gasp when she came and her body started to shiver. Her pussy on the other hand was a dead giveaway, a puddle forming as she cums, her juices leaking around Ampharos's cock. It must have been great because it causes Ampharos to cum as well. After a few more hard thrusts, making her juices splash everywhere, he started to cum. With a small grunt he pulled out, straddled the girl's stomach and came. His cum shoots out, covering the girls amazing breasts with his seed again. With a soft sigh she starts to rub it into her breasts even as more coats her. Ampharos aims higher, the last of his cum splashing onto her face and in her hair. The girl licks her lips and swallows, her eyes lighting up at the taste. After a few moments basking in the feeling of being covered in cum, the girl stands and recalls her Ampharos. She give her audience a small bow and mummers a thank you for watching, then gathers her robe and steps off the stage, quickly disappearing in the darkness.

The light slowly starts to brighten and Jake looks to where Shauna and Josh are. They had obviously been fucking hard, Shauna had collapsed onto Josh's chest and they were both sleeping.

"Well, it looks like they had fun." Amy giggles, uncurling from Jake's lap. She stands and stretches her bare body, cum slowly leaking from her pussy. "I hope you did too, Jake"

"You were amazing, Josh is fucking lucky." Jake tells her, standing himself. "I guess we should go wake them up, it's getting late." Amy agrees and they walk over. Jake shakes Shauna's shoulder and she sits up blinking.

"Hey, show's over, time to go." He says. She just nods and Jake helps her dress and leads her outside. After hailing a cab they get dropped off at the Pokémon Center, Shauna is fast asleep. Jake carries her inside, gets them a room and lies beside her in bed, quickly falling asleep himself.

Author's Note: Okay so here's the thing, I had finished writing this chapter and the last. I saved them but the next time I went to open them chapter nine was gone. I had to rewrite nine so I'm sorry for any inconsistencies between the chapters, although I'm pretty sure there aren't any. If you see one, let me know and I'll fix it. Since this is a short chapter, and they really go together, you get two this time. As always if you have any ideas for this or any of my other fics, feel free to leave them in a review. That's all and as always,

Happy Fapping!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jake and Shauna woke the next morning refreshed and ready for the day ahead. After a quick shower and breakfast they left the Pokémon Center. They were just at the Gate to Route 5 when Jake's Holocaster started beeping. He pulled it off his belt and flipped it open. A hologram of Terino appeared. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to the call instead he was looking down.

"Oh yeah girl, you have some awesome moves. Oh god your tongue feels amazing." He moans. From the looks of things he is enjoying a blowjob while he is calling them.

"Hey Terino! What's up man?" Jake says. Terino looks up.  
"Oh hey guys. I just wanted to call and tell you that we are on Route 5. We were wondering if you wanted to meet up, it's been a while." He says. At that point he shudders and drops his Holocaster. Before he picks it up, Jake and Shauna can see a blonde girl on her knees, her mouth wrapped around Terino's cock, sucking like mad. Terino had forgotten all about the call and put his hands on the back of the girl's head, thrusting his cock deeper down her throat. Within seconds he starts cumming; he pulls out and sprays the girl's face with his cum, coating her in white. The girl starts whipping her face with her fingers and sucking the cum off them. Without a word she stands up and walks away. After putting himself away, Terino finally picks up his Holocaster.

"Sorry about guys, I taught her a few new moves and she wanted to repay me." He explains. "Anyway, do you guys want to meet up?"

"Sure, we'll see you just outside Camphrier town." Jake says. They say goodbye and hang up, then continue on their way. They make it through the gate and look around the new route. The immediately see a large skate park on their right with several people in it. As they walk they see a dozen guys huddled around something. As they get closer they hear voices.

"Oh god yes, cum all over us!"

"Yes, we love being covered in cum, don't we Sis?"

"Fuck yeah we do, our little bodies love being fucked and cumed on!"

"We're dirty little sluts, aren't we, Sis?"

"Hell yeah, we love cock! Fuck us as hard and as much as you want, it feels fucking amazing!"

One of the guys moves to the side and they can see what all the fuss is about. A set of twin girl is in the middle of the group, being gangbanged. Although the twins were really young, they looked like they knew what they were doing and were having fun as well. Each of the girls is taking on three guys at once, all their holes stuffed with cocks. There was already several layers of cum covering each of them, their small tits were covered and their hair was matted with it, so the party had been going on for a while. As they watched, the twins were covered in a fresh layer of cum and the six guys fucking them came inside them.

"Yes, yes fill us with cum! Fuck yeah, I'm so full!"

"Hey Sis, when the guys are done do you want to eat the cum out of me?"

"Fuck yeah, it tastes so much better when I suck it out of you dirty cunt and ass!"

"I know right! Hey, I have an idea, you suck it out of my pussy and I'll swallow it!"

"Oh god, that sounds so fucking hot! Maybe out friends can watch us, and give us more cum!"

"I'm sure they would like that, right guys?"

This question was answered with a fresh wave of cum covering the twins, inside and out. They giggled and started rubbing it into each other Jake and Shauna decided to let them have their fun and started to walk away. Just when they were reaching the end of the skate park, a voice stopped them.

"Hey you two, you look like you know how to have a good time, how about us four hook up." Jake and Shauna turn around to see a couple walking toward them. They were both dressed as punks; the girl had green hair with purple streaks in it and was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it that was almost ripped to shreds, showing off her C-cup breasts. A black leather miniskirt, fishnets, and biker boots completed her outfit. The guy has a bright red Mohawk, and was dressed in ragged, plain black shirt and pants, with fingerless gloves and biker boots also. Jake and Shauna glance at each other.

"Sure, we're game." Jake says, eyeing the punk girl. They walk off the road a little until they find a small clearing. Jake starts things off by grabbing her head and kissing her roughly. She responds by shoving her tongue down his throat. They start making out, until Jake pulls away. He pulls the girl to the ground and dives between her legs. Not having to worry about any obstructions, she didn't have any panties on; he thrusts his tongue straight into her pussy. While he eats the punk girl out, he can hear Shauna and the punk guy going at it.

Shauna pulled the guys pants off and started to suck his cock into hardness. He leaned against a tree behind him and enjoyed the blowjob. When he was hard Shauna backed off him with a POP. Giving him a sexy smile, she pulled her shirt over her head, giving him his first look at her beautiful, tan tits. Before he has a chance to do anything, she forces him to the ground and mounts him. Without any hesitation, she sits down on his cock, burying him inside her. She lets out a moan as she starts bouncing up and down on his cock. After staring at Shauna's perfect tits, he reach up and grabs both of them, kneading one and pinching the other's nipple. When he pinches her nipple, she moans louder and grinds her cunt against him. With the positive response he pinches both her nipples, causing her to moan again and in a rush, she cums. He can feel her pussy spasming around his cock and feel her juices dripping onto him. She starts to slow down but he is not done yet, he has a surprise for her.

When Shauna has her eyes closes and is resting against his chest, he reaches for his pants and grabs a Pokeball off his belt. He tosses the Pokeball behind her and a large purple snake with yellow bands. He points at Shauna's ass and the snake, Ekans, gets the hint. The punk starts thrusting into Shauna's drenched pussy and Ekans gets the tip of her tail in Shauna's juices to help her and pushes the tip into her ass. She started to wake up when the punk resumed fucking her but when she felt something playing with her ass, she whipped her head around.

"What the fu-?! Oh an Ekans. Why didn't you tell me sooner? Go ahead naughty girl, fuck my ass as deep as you can. Oh fuck yeah, that's it! Push as much of you as you can inside my ass! Fuck yeah; you two know how to fuck, yes, yes, yes!"

Jake watches this as he pounds the punk girl's pussy. After tearing off her rag of a shirt, he turned her around and slammed his cock into her pussy. He started fucking her as hard as he can and she was loving it.

"Fuck yeah, my cunt feels amazing! Fuck me harder, as hard as you fucking can! Oh fuck, I'm cumming! You're making me cum already! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!"

Jake kept pounding her as she came, making her body writhe under him. Soon her arms gave out and she face fell into the soft moss under them. Jake kept fucking her, pushing her face into the ground. After seeing what the punk guy did with his Ekans, Jake also grabbed a Pokeball. The tossed it into the air and Fletchling appeared. After doing a lap around the clearing, he read Jake's thoughts and homed in on the girl's ass. He landed on her and drove his cock into her ass. The girl moaned loudly and Fletchling went to work. Even though he was small, he made up for it with his energy. For every time Jake thrusted into her pussy, Fletchling made three into her ass. Jake could tell the girl was about to cum again and reached around Fletchling to grab her hair. Grabbing a handful of the green hair, he pulled her up. Sensing what the girl liked, Fletchling contributed as well, he clenched his talons, causing pinpricks of pain on her ass. The combination of pain and pleasure sent her over the edge.

"My ass, my pussy, they both feel so fucking good! Yes, pull harder, it feels sooo gooood! Fuck me as hard as you fucking can! I'm going to cum again! Fletchling's claws feel amazing, do it harder! I'm fucking cumming, god, fuck yes I'm cumming!"

Jake and Fletchling could feel both her holes squeezing around their cocks. Her body was shaking under them and Fletchling had to grip harder to hold on as he came, he never stopped thrusting. When he was done up pulled out of her and fluttered into a tree to rest. If Jake hadn't been holding her hips, she would have collapsed. Instead he rammed her harder until he came himself. Filling her pussy until it overflowed, he kept thrusting until she came again. Exhausted, Jake pulled out with a wet sucking sound. The punk girl crumpled to the ground, her body covered in sweat, matting her hair, and cum leaking from her ass and pussy. Jake pulled himself against a tree and watched Shauna finish.

The punk guy and his Ekans were still going fucking her. As the guy pounded her pussy and pinched her nipples, Ekans dug deep into her ass. Shauna couldn't believe how full she felt. At least half of Ekans six foot body was insider her and her ass was stretched so much it was almost painful. Ekans used the other half of her body and wrapped around Shauna's stomach and settled between her tits, Ekans's head level with Shauna's. Ekans started to kiss Shauna deeply, her very long tongue sliding down Shauna's throat. Being double teamed by the punk and his Ekans like she was, Shauna started to cum again. Her cunt and ass pulsed against the two invaders, and juices leaked out of her pussy. She couldn't scream with Ekans deepthroating her tongue but she grunted and moaned while her body convulsed in pleasure. Seeing this girl take him and his Ekans, and loving it, made the guy crazy. He slammed his throbbing cock into Shauna's pussy and came. Her pussy milked every drop of cum out of his cock, until he was spent. Shauna finished cumming as well and the punk lifted her off his cock. Ekans withdrew from Shauna's ass, leaving her with a gaping emptiness. The snake slithered around and started lick her trainer's cum from the girl's pussy. After that she cleaned of the punk's cock as well as Jake's cock and the punk girl's pussy and ass, then retreated into her Pokeball.

A few hours later, after everyone had a good nap, the group got up and dressed. They were finished when they heard a chirp from one of the trees. A large red bird swooped down and landed on Jake's head, chirping.

"Congratulations, it's looks like Fletchling evolved." The punk girl says.

"Hey, it was your ass that did it. I should be thinking you." Jake says laughing.

"Wow, you must have one hell of an ass." Shauna says grabbing the girl's ass and squeezing.

"I've always told her that her ass was on another level." The punk guy says, and they all laugh. The two couples part ways. The punks heading back to the skate park and Jake and Shauna heading for Camphrier Town.

Author's Note: Another chapter for your enjoyment. At first it was going to be Shauna being gangbanged but as I wrote, it turned into this. Well what it for this chapter, if you have any ideas for Pokémon XXX, RCR, or any one-shots you would like to read, shoot me a review in this or any of my fics, I LOVE FEAD BACK. I am going to need some ideas to keep things fresh, this story will continue as long as I can make it. Oh and a big thinks to all those who favorited it. Well that's all and as always,

Happy Fapping!


	12. Chapter 12

Shabboneau and Parfum

"God yes, mumph, fuck me, mumph, fill me with your cocks!" Shauna moaned around Terino's cock, making Jake, Terino, and Trevor fuck the sexy tan girl as hard as they could. The four had met up just before Camphrier Town like they had planned and Shaun, of course, suggested a gangbang, probably getting the idea from the twins earlier. As it stands now, Terino is fucking Shauna's hot mouth, Trevor got the honors of her pussy, and Jake got the tightest hole, her ass. Shauna's body was being jerked around as the three guys fucked her as fast as they could manage with the three of them crowding around her. It didn't take long for Shauna's tight holes finished the guy's off and they came. One after the other, they slammed their cocks into Shauna and filled her with cum. The feeling of hot cum being pumped into her made Shauna cum also.

"Fuck yeah; I can feel all the hot cum inside me! It's making me fucking cum, yes, yes, yes! It's fucking amazing, yessss!"

Her body clenched around the three cocks inside her, milking them of every drop of their seed. She eagerly swallows Terino's cum, filling her belly. The guy's pull out and Shauna cleans them up. When everybody is dressed, Terino and Trevor take their leave, heading for Route 6.

"So...What's next, is there anything to do in Camphrier?" Jake asks Shauna.

"Actually there is. There a huge old castle in town. The family is really old and rich; they even offer tours of the castle." She answers. "Want to check it out?"

"Sounds good, let's go."

They head to the north side of town and see a massive castle rising ahead of them. It's build with huge grey stones with banners hanging from the walls, depicting a crest with some kind of flute on it. They quickly read a stone carved sign that says the family has protected the town for centuries with their Pokéflute, calming wild Pokémon that used to attack them. The sign also says that walk-ins are welcome, so they push the massive wooden doors and step inside. They are surprised to see that the castle is empty, wall and floors bare of any sort of decoration. They start exploring and find out the entire castle is empty. They find a set of stairs and climb them. When they reach the top, they can just hear a voice coming from down the hall. Curious, they venture forward. The voice gets louder and they can tell it's a girl moaning.

"Sounds like someone's having fun." Jake say grinning.

"Yeah, let's go check it out." Shauna say, grinning back. They reach the door that the moans are coming from and Jake slowly opens it a crack. The doors must have been almost sound proof, because when he opened it, the moans got much louder. Shauna pushes Jake aside and looked in the room. Her eyes are immediately drawn to a girl on her bed. She has long, shiny blonde hair, which is matted with sweat right now. Her light, white sundress is pulled up around her waist and the girl is laying on her bed. She can't see very well, but she can see that the girl is fucking herself with something sparkly. It must have been very good because the girl is writhing around her bed. The girl suddenly rolls over and sticks her ass in the air, her porcelain cheeks bouncing as she fucks herself. Shauna decided to get involved and sneaks up behind the girl. When the girl pulls the sparkly thing out of her, Shauna quickly grabs it. Before the girl can do anything, Shauna starts fucking her with what she finds out is a crystal cock. Girl closes her eyes and takes the pounding Shauna is giving her, moaning loudly. Shauna quietly gestures to Jake and he moves in. He slides up behind the blonde and, when Shauna pulls the dildo completely out of her, Jake slides his cock into her soaked pussy. The girl gasps at the sudden feeling of a real cock inside her and her eyes fly open. Her bright blue eyes lock onto his and he starts thrusting into her faster. She moans and arches her back in pleasure, pushing back into Jake's cock. He grips her slim hips and pounds her pink lips.

"Oh god, I haven't had a real cock in soooo long, it's fucking amazing! Fuck me harder, fuck yessss! Damn it's so good, my pussy is on fire! I'm cumming, fuck yeah, I'm cumming!"

The blonde throws her head back, her hair flying around her head as she cums. Shauna wraps her arms around the girl's chest and pinches both of her pink nipples hard, making the girl cum harder. Jake cums as well, filling her with heat. She collapses onto the bed, breathing heavily. When she gets her breath back, she speaks.

"Wow, that was amazing. I haven't had a good fuck in soooo long." She says. She sits up on her bed and cross her legs, giving them both a view of her freshly fucked pussy, leaking cum. "My name is Lacey Shabboneau, who are you?"

"My name's Shauna and this is Jake. The sign outside said you offered tours, so we came in." Shauna explains.

"Oh I really must change that sign, this happens at least once a months. We used to offer tours, when my Grandpa was alive and we had things to show off." She explains. She tells them that just recently; she had to sell her last treasure, the Pokeflute, to the owner of Parfum Palace. Just then a young girl runs into the room, whispers in Lacey's ear, then leaves. Lacey gets off the bed and pulls her dress down and straightens her hair.

"Unfortunately, I have to cut our visit short. It seems that a Pokémon is causing trouble, again. Even without the Pokeflute, I have to try to help." She says with a sigh. Shauna and Jake follow Lacey outside and down Route 6. They had just left the town when a huge shape started to rise over the horizon. Settled on a bridge, blocking the whole path, was a Snorlax. Everyone knew about Snorlax, they were famous for falling asleep anywhere and blocking off routes. Lacy sighed when she saw it.

"Just as I thought, and there's nothing I can do about it either." She says, frowning.

"What do you usually do?" Jake asks.

"Well, normally I would play the Pokeflute, wake him up, and he would wander off. But without the flute, I just don't know." She shrugs.

"You sold it to that Parfum guy, right? Can't you ask to borrow it?" Shauna asks.

"Unfortunately no. We have a bad relationship. He's a huge pervert and I never gave in to his advances. He kind of hates me." She tells them.

"A pervert eh? Looks like this is a job for Shauna." Jake says, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Sure, I'll do it. I'm always up for a fuck." She says with a shrug. After Lacy tells them where to go, Jake and Shauna head for Parfum Palace while Lacey stays to keep an eye on the Snorlax. They head off down the route toward the Palace. They are walking down the path when Jake hears grass rustling off to the side. He freezes and looks in that direction. After a minute, he turns around and sighs.

"What was that about?" Shauna asks.

"Oh, there's a Pokémon that hangs around here that I want to catch. I thought I saw one." He tells her.

"You know, if you want to go hunting, I can take care of this myself." She tells him.

"Really, you're sure. You're not afraid to meet him alone?" Jake asks.

"No, and if he's any trouble, I have my Pokémon." She assures him. They both agree and part ways, Shauna heads off down the route and Jake pushes through the bushes. As she makes her way down the path, Shauna sluts herself up more. She applies bright red lipstick and changes her purple shirt into a red button up, which she leaves the top four buttons undone to show off a lot of her tan cleavage. She rolls up the waist band of her skirt, making it so short that just her natural walk shows off her bare pussy. She finishes just as she reaches the gate to the Palace, putting her hair up into twin-tails. As she approaches the gate, a man dressed as a butler appears. After taking a minute to take in the slutty young girl, he addresses her.

"Hello and welcome to the Parfum Place, we offer tours for $1000 per person." He tells her.

"I'm not here for a tour; I want you to give this to the owner. I'll wait here." She pulls an envelope out of her bag and hands it to him through the gate. Without a word, he turns around and goes inside. A few minutes later, he returns and opens the gate.

"The Master will see you now." He tells her. "Whatever was in that envelope, it did the trick."

"I think you know what was in there." She ways with a smirk, flashing her pussy at him. His eyes go wide and Shauna laughs. "Maybe when I'm done with your boss." With a shuddering breath, the butler leads Shauna into the Palace. It's the exact opposite of Castle Shabboneau in that Parfum is furnished richly. Hardwood floors, gold-gilded walls and solid gold pillars were scattered throughout the palace. Thick rugs cover the floor and Shauna's feet sink with each step. The butler leads her up a flight of stairs to the second floor and down a long hallway. He finally stops at a dark solid wood door and opens it for her.

"Master Parfum, the girl is here as you requested." He announces. Parfum has his back to them, looking out a window; he waves his hand, dismissing the butler. Shauna gives him another flash as he leaves, giving him something to look forward to. When the door closes, Parfum finally turns around. Shaun was prepared for the worst but was surprised to find that he was actually good looking for an older guy. In his early fifty, his hair is mostly grey with streaks of its former black throughout. He has on a light grey three piece suit and is holding a diamond topped walking-stick in one hand. Shauna was surprised to discover she was actually looking forward to this.

"So, you are the one in those photos." Parfum says, spreading them out on an oak desk. The pictures were of a young girl, you never saw her face, in various sexually positions. Bent over a desk, on all fours, spreading her legs and fingering herself, and a dozen others. They were all of Shauna. "I was very surprised to find them, I was not expecting it." Shauna sauntered over to him, making her skirt bounce so he can see everything. She wraps herself around his arm, giving him an unobstructed view of her amazing tits. His breath catches.

"Why were you so surprised, a sexy older man like you must have girls spreading their legs for him all the time." She says hotly, rubbing his chest.

"Not as much as you would think, my dear." He admits. "Your attitude is very refreshing." He puts his hand on her back and starts rubbing.

"Some girls are just so stupid. I can't wait to get my lips around your cock, both pair." She purrs. His hand slides down to grab her ass. Shauna giggles and quickly spins away. She starts swinging her hips and undoes the last of her buttons. She turns her back to him and lets her shirt slip to the floor. She spins back around, her hands cupping her tits. She jiggles them up and down, giggling.

"Would you like to see my tits, Master?" She asks in a small voice.

"Very much so." He says, lying against the headboard of his huge, four-poster bed. She slowly lowers her hand, one at a time, revealing her hard, nipples. Parfum starts rubbing his cock through his pants.

"Why don't you let ME take care of that, Master?" She says, approaches the bed and crawls on all fours toward him. She spins around and bends over; pushing her ass in his face she wraps her lips around his hardening cock. Despite his age his cock is a solid seven inches and as hard as any younger one. As Parfum starts rubbing Shauna's tan ass, she slides his cock down her throat and starts sucking powerfully. She moans around him when he starts rubbing her lower lips and gasps when two fingers enter her. She shakes her hips at him as he fingers her. When her pussy is dripping wet she gets a surprise. She feels something large pushing its way into her. Seeing as how his cock is in her mouth, she is slightly confused. Looking over her shoulder, the mystery is solved as she feels the large diamond at the end of his cane push deeper into her pussy.

"Oh god Master, that feel soooo good! I've never had something so expensive inside me before, if feels amazing! Fuck me with your diamond, Master, please do it harder!" She moans, pressing back against him.

"Don't forget to work my cock with that pretty little mouth of yours, my dear." He reminds her as he pushes the cane deeper. She takes him back into her mouth and moans and he starts fucking her with the cane. Soon Shauna starts to cum, her pussy clenching so tight around the huge diamond the Parfum can't get it out.

"I'm afraid I'll be needing that back, my dear." He tells her when she comes down. She looks behind and giggles when she sees two foot of hard wood sticking out of her pussy.

"Sorry." She giggles again and wiggles her hips. "Go ahead and take it out." She lets out a long moan when he does so.

"Quite alright, darling." He tells her, polishing the smooth diamond.

"Well Master, are you ready to fuck my tight little pussy? Or maybe my ass?" She asks, flipping over and spreading her legs.

"About that, my dear, I never perform alone; I have a partner." He tells her, reaching behind him.

"Really, who is it?" She asks, bouncing on the bed. Watching her tits bounce, he pulls out a Pokeball.

"This is my partner, I never go anywhere without him." A Furfrou appears in a flash of light, his fur uncut and wild. "Meet my Furfrou, he also loves young girls." Furfrou jumps up on the bed and approaches Shauna. She squeals and wraps her arms around his neck. Although his fur is wild, it as soft as silk and very smooth. Furfrou licks her cheeks in greeting. She pulls back and looks at Parfum

"Oh Master, he's wonderful! I can't wait to feel both of you inside me at the same time!" She says eagerly. Parfum smiles.

"Why don't you two get started, I'll join in after a few minutes. Feel free to do anything you want with him." Parfum says, leaning back against the headboard to watch. Shauna nods and starts things off by rolling on her back and sliding under him. After stroking his sheathe a bit his cock starts to emerge, hard and red with a slight bulge toward the base. Shauna coos and starts kissing it light while fluttering her fingers on his growing shaft. When his cock reaches ten inches, it stops growing.

"Oh wow, you have such a big cock, doncha boy. I can't wait until it's inside me." She says, putting her lips around the tip of his cock and licking. She starts bobbing her head and stroking his shaft with on hand while she massages his balls with the other. A soft growl starts in the back of his throat and his hips start twitching.

"Don't hold back, big boy. I would love it if you started to fuck my throat, don't be timid." She tells him. This eggs him on as his hips start thrusting. His cock slides into her mouth and is soon buried in her throat. When he withdrawn, she slides a hand up his shaft and when he thrusts she fondles his balls. After a few minutes of fucking her throat, making her gurgle in pleasure, he pulls out and starts sniffing her ass.

"You'll have to excuse him; he's a bit of an ass man." Parfum says from across the bed, stroking is hard cock. Shauna just moans as Furfrou mounts her and pushes his hard cock against her tight ass. She gasps out loud when the tip pops into her hole. Furfrou doesn't stop there and she moans as he keeps pushing, Shauna's saliva providing all the lubricant he needs to fuck her. When his knot hits her ass he starts to pull out, until the tip is barely inside her, and slams back into her hard. Shauna screams in pleasure and Furfrou builds up speed and power, tearing into her ass hard and fast.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, your cock is so fucking good! Oh my god, my ass is on fire, it's fucking amazing! Fuck my as hard as you can, big boy! Fuck me with your hard cock! Yes, yes, yessss!"

She puts her head on the bed, sticking her ass farther into the air and making it easier for him to fuck her. As Furfrou pounds her ass, she doesn't notice Parfum moving across the bed until his lifts her up and, with surprising flexibility for an older man, maneuvers himself under the fucking duo. When Furfrou pulls out, Parfum slides his cock into her pussy and starts fucking her in rhythm with Furfrou. Shauna loses her mind in pleasure as Pokémon and Master both fuck her tight holes. She can feel every twitch of their cock as the pound her and a familiar tingling starts in her pussy. When she feels a huge knot pressing against her ass she screams again. Furfrou gives a huge thrust, forcing his giant knot into Shauna's tight ass. Fire shoots through her body as Furfrou's knot stretches her ass more than it ever has been. The tingling quickly builds into a full blown orgasm as they keep fucking her.

"Oh fuck, your cocks feel so good! Master, you cock is amazing! And your knot, Furfrou, I've never felt anything so big in my ass before, it's fucking amazing! I'm going to cum so fucking hard on your cocks, I'm going to cum so fucking hard! Cum with me, Master, Furfrou, please cum with me! I want to feel your hot seed fill me up when I cum! Please, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm cumming!"

Shauna's body starts shaking as she cums, her holes clamping down on both cocks inside her. She gets her wish as both Furfrou and Parfum start cumming. They push deep into her tight holes and fill her with cum. Parfum floods her young pussy with his seed until it bursts around his cock. Furfrou fills her bowls with seed, pushing it deeper as he keeps thrusting into her. Shauna doesn't get the chance to rest as another orgasm, stronger than the first, rocks her body. The feeling of cum filling her keeps her cumming as both cock fuck their seed deeper into her. Parfum slows down but Furfrou's knot expands as he keeps cumming. Parfum watches Shauna's eyes glaze over in lust as Furfrou keeps filling her ass. Furfrou throws a leg over her body and presses his cock deeper into her, still cumming, and starts tugging. Shauna screams as each tug fires up another orgasm, over loading her brain. She collapse onto Parfum and lays there, her body shaking uncontrollably. When Furfrou's cock starts to shrink, his know finally pops out of her ass. The tight hole slams shut, keeping every drop of cum inside her. After ten minutes of rest, Shauna has the strength to roll off Parfum onto the bed.

"Oh god, oh god, that was amazing! You two are fucking amazing." She says breathlessly.

"That we are, my dear, that we are." Parfum recalls Furfrou so he can rest. Shauna rubs her belly, now slightly swollen with cum.

"I can't believe how much he came, I'm so full." She says in wonder.

"Yes, he's always had copious amounts to share, and most girls love him for it." he tells her. "But now, I suppose we should get to the reason you are here."

"What do you mean?" Shauna asks with big eye.

"Come, come, my dear. You would not show up at my door and engage in these acts if you did not want something." He tisks.

"Well, there is a small favor..." She hesitates.

"Go ahead darling, even if you are just using me, I had a wonderful time of it. It was worth any request you would make of me." He assures her. "Now, please, tell me."

"Okay you see..."

Author's Note: SORRY! A whole month has gone by, if not more, since my last update. New job and personal things have kept me very busy. Anyway, I'm used to my new hours and hope to start updating regularly again, key word "HOPE". No guarantees. So I hope you liked the chapter, I twisted it a little, Shabboneau is now a sexy young blonde girl instead of an old man, an improvement I think. Don't worry; you will be seeing more of her in the next chapter. As for the Pokémon Jake will get, think bondage, haha. Well, thank you all for reading, you know the deal, reviews, ideas, blah, blah, blah, and as always;

Happy Fapping! 


	13. Chapter 13

Roadblock

"Fennekin use Ember!" Jake calls. The orange fox spews a group of small fire balls towards her opponent. They collide in a burst of fire, causing super effective damage. The Pokémon collapses in a heap on the ground and Jake pulls out an empty Pokeball and throws it, hitting it dead on. After three shakes, the center of the Pokeball glows red.

"Alright, we caught it, great job Fennekin!" Jake scoops Fennekin into his arms and cuddles her. She coos. Jake picks the Pokeball up and puts it on his belt. Glancing at the sun, he sees it mid-afternoon. His mission accomplished, Jake heads back to the route, Fennekin at his heels. He decides to relax and leans back against a tree. Fennekin, however, has other ideas; the battle had gotten her excited and she wanted some relief. When he sits down, she starts pawing at the crotch of his pants. He looks down at her and smiles. He unzips his pants and pulls out his cock. Fennekin yips excitedly and starts licking his soft cock. Her rough tongue and hot breath soon bring Jake to full hardness; Fennekin keeps licking. Wanting to return the favor, Jake reaches around and starts rubbing Fennekin's pussy. Not surprised to find it soaked, he easily slides two fingers into her tight hole, rubbing her walls and making her yip in pleasure. When she is ready, Fennekin pulls away from Jake's cock and turns around. He lines his cock up and she backs up into it, pushing with her tiny paws. After a bit of work Jake's head slips between her lips, stretching her tight hole. She stops for a second and makes a low sound of pleasure, after adjusting to the feeling, she starts backing up more. Soon she reaches him, his whole cock inside her. Fennekin starts to grind her pussy against Jake, unable to do much more in their position. Soon Jake starts getting a little frustrated, not able to move at his own pace. Unable to take it any longer, he grabs Fennekin.

"Sorry girl, I know you're trying, but I'm going to take over." He tells her. He spins her around on his cock so she is facing him and starts to fuck her. Lifting her up then pushing her down, he quickly builds up speed. Fennekin starts yipping in pleasure, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Fennekin is so worked up from the battle that she quickly starts to cum, her pussy clamping so tightly around his cock that he has a hard time keep his speed up. He fucks her through her orgasm and keeps going, her pussy not getting any looser. When she reaches her second orgasm, Jake is close to cumming himself. The feeling of her pussy milking him pushes Jake over the edge. He pushes her down hard on his cock, hilting himself in her pulsating hole, and cums. Fennekin feels her master's hot seed coating the walls of her womb and her third orgasm crashes over her. On instinct, she presses her front paws against Jake's chest and her claws slide out, digging into his shirt. Jake's thrusting into her causes her claws to tear eight vertical gashes into his shirt, shredding it. Jake shudders as he feels her claws light scratch against his skin, making his own orgasm even better. When Jake has pumped the last of his cum into Fennekin's pussy, he hugs her against his chest, still inside her. When she comes down, he pulls her off him.

"Do you want to rest in your Pokeball for a while?" He asks. Before she can answer, Fennekin starts to glow. The light envelops her and she starts to grow, her body shifting until she is standing on two paws. The light fades and leaves Jake's new Braixen standing on the path. Braixen looks down at her new body and starts yipping in excitement. She looks at a beaming Jake and suddenly jumps into his arms. He laughs and hugs her, his hands running through her silky fur. Braixen looks up at Jake and narrows her eyes. Jake realizes what is going through her mind when she starts grinding her hips against him. He laughs again.

"It looks like your evolution gave you your energy back. I think I can go another round, just for you." He tells her. She coos in anticipation and Jake lifts her up. Their tongues meet in a deep kiss and Braixen growl low. Now that she's a little bigger, when she's on all fours, Jake can get on his knees be in the perfect position. They do so now and Jake slides into Braixen's still soaking pussy. She lets out an animalistic moan when she feels her master enter her. She grinds back against him impatiently, willing him to fuck her hard and fast. Jake can take a hint and starts drilling into Braixen's pussy as hard as he can. Although her body is bigger, she is still much smaller than Jake and his cock fills her hot pussy, pressing against her cervix. He runs his hands through her fur as he fucks her, loving that feeling as well as when her fur brushes against his thighs. When Braixen feels Jake starts to throb inside her, she abruptly pulls away, shocking him.

She stands and pushes Jake in the chest. He over balances and falls backward spread eagle in the grass. Braixen stands over him, her pussy dripping onto his throbbing cock, and lowers herself down. She goes slowly, knowing Jake is close, inching down until she is sitting on him. She doesn't lift up, instead Braixen starts grinding her pussy into Jake's cock.

"Holy fuck, Braixen!" Jake moans as she keeps grinding, a lustful look in her eyes. She slowly leans forward and puts her paws on his ruined shirt. Her claws slide out and she grasps the shredded shirt. With a sharp pull, she rips the remaining cloth, exposing Jake's bare chest. Still grinding, she slowly drags her claws across his skin. With a shudder, Jake cums, unable to hold back any longer. Braixen finally lets go and her pussy clamps down around him. She feels him filling her again, fire rushing through her body. She keeps grinding as they come down and eventually collapse against Jake's chest. When he recovers he grabs her Pokeball and taps her on the head.

"Now you really do need to rest." Jake says with a chuckle. He looks down at the few strips of cloth that were his shirt. "Well, I'm going to need a new one of those."

"I'll say, it looks like your Braixen is going to be a forceful one." A familiar voice says. Jake turns his head and sees Shauna walking towards him. He stands.

"That's fine with me, she's great." He tells her. "So, how did your day go?"

"Surprising well. It turns out Mister Parfum is a bit of a freak. I had both him and his Furfrou to deal with. It was amazing." She tells him.

"So, did you get the Pokeflute or did you forget in your fun?" Jake asks.

"Oh I got it." She says, pulling a red and gold flute out of her bag. "In fact, he said I was so good that I could keep it."

"Well aren't you amazing." Jake says with a smile.

"So, did you do anything besides fuck your new Braixen?" Shauna asks with a knowing smile.

"Actually, yes. I managed to catch the Pokémon I wanted. We were celebrating." He tells her.

"Soooo, what'd you catch?" She asks curiously.

"You'll find out sooner or later." He assures her. "We have a Pokeflute to deliver." That said, the two of them head for the sleeping Snorlax.

When they arrive back at the sleeping Pokémon, they find that nothing had changed. Lacey Shabboneau is sitting on a blanket in the grass, eating out of a picnic basket. She sees Jake and Shauna and waves them over.

"Hello, please have a seat and grab a sandwich. You must be hungry." She offers. They do so and soon catch Lacey up on the events, including Shauna's success.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Parfum wasn't too much of a pervert for you?" Lacey asks.

"Haha, no. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle." Shauna assures her.

"Good. So, when you two are ready, we can get this done with." They stand and walk over to the sleeping Pokémon. "I should warn you, Snorlax can be a little violent when he wakes up." That said, she puts the Pokeflute to her lips and starts to play. A beautiful sound flows from the instrument. Suddenly Jake and Shauna start to feel energy coursing through their body. It soon becomes apparent that Snorlax is feeling the same, he is rolling around and yawning. After a few minutes Snorlax wakes up fully and stands. Suddenly a look of rage comes across his face and he starts looking around.

"This is what I was afraid of." Lacey cries. "He's really mad now." Shauna looks the Snorlax up and down, soon realizing what the problem is.

"Sorry to say you're wrong, Lacy." Shauna tells her. "He's not angry, he's horny."

Lacey looks again and is surprised to see a massive, hard cock hanging between Snorlax's legs.

"Okay, so he's horny. What do we do?" She asks. Shauna just smiles at her and approaches the frustrated Pokémon.

"Hey big guy, it looks like you could use some relief. How's about you let me help you with that?" Shauna asks. This gets Snorlax's attention and he swings in Shauna's direction. "Why don't you lay down and we can get started." Snorlax nods and lies back down.

"Hey, Jake, can you give me a lift?" Shauna asks. Jake stands besides the Snorlax and cups his hands. Shauna steps in them and he boosts her up so she can climb onto Snorlax's belly.

"Me too." Lacey says, walking up to Jake. "I want to help any way I can." He boosts her up too and lets the girls get to work. He lies down in the grass and settles in for a nap.

Snorlax, on the other hand, couldn't be more awake. He is hungrily watching two sexy girls undress and his cock is throbbing. The girls toss their clothes off him and Shauna turns toward his massive cock. It's at least two feet long and as thick around as Shauna's leg. She knew there was no way she was ever going to fit that monster inside her, instead she turns to Lacey.

"Follow my lead." Shauna crawls to the huge cock, making sure Snorlax gets a good view of her tan ass and pussy as she does. She gets up on her knees and presses her amazing tits against the massive cock. Snorlax growls in pleasure. Lacey follows her lead, pressing against the opposite side of his cock. Their breasts wrap around his cock and their nipples rub against each others. Shauna moans at the feeling. Snorlax watches as the two girls starts to slide their contrasting breasts, beautifully tan and creamy white, against his cock. Shauna reaches up and rubs the head of his cock, her hands soon joined by Lacey's. She scoops some of his leaking pre-cum into her hand and rubs it into Lacey's breasts. Lacey moans and follow suite, her soft hand rubbing against Shauna's hard nipples. Snorlax starts to move his hips, eager for release. The girls turn their attention back to the throbbing cock between them. Shauna and Lacey start rubbing their breasts against his shaft, moaning.

"Oh Lacey, your breasts are so soft. And this hard cock feels amazing in between mine."

"You're so right, Shauna! This huge cock is wonderful! I can't wait until he cums!"

Snorlax grunts and starts thrusting more as his orgasm builds. The girls keep complimenting him and saying how his cock feels so good against their body. Soon Snorlax's cock starts shuddering and he cums. He sprays straight into the air and it rains down, covering both girls. Shauna grabs Lacey's head and shoves her tongue into her mouth. She quickly breaks the kiss and moves down to Lacey's breast; she starts licking Snorlax's cum off those creamy tits. Lacey pushes Shauna back and spins around, pushing her pussy into Shauna's face. Shauna eagerly licks the pink pussy above her, wrapping her arms around Lacey's ass and pulling her down. Lacey returns the favor, burying her face into Shauna's dripping lips. Shauna moans into Lacey pussy as he feels a tongue slide into her own slit. She starts rubbing Snorlax's cum around Lacey's ass before pushing a finger into her tight hole.

"Oh god, you know how to eat pussy! Do the same to me, girl, finger my ass!"

"Fuck yeah, Shauna, your finger feels of good! Faster, finger me faster! How do you like this!"

Shauna moans loudly when Lacey puts two fingers into her ass and rubs them against her walls. The girls had all but forgotten about Snorlax as they continue to eat each other out. Lacey's shrieks when a huge paw wraps around her waist and lifts her into the air. Before Shauna can do anything, Snorlax starts pressing Lacey down onto his massive cock.

"No, Snorlax, stop! Your cock is never going to fit inside her!" Shauna screams. Snorlax ignores her and keeps pressing. To Shauna's amazement, the head of his cock slides into Lacey's pussy. Lacey screams in pain as Snorlax pusher himself deeper into her tight hole. Shauna watches in wonder as a bulge forms and slowly moves up Lacey body, Snorlax's cock distending her body. He doesn't let up as Lacey keep screaming and, before Shauna's eyes, the massive two foot cock slowly disappears into Lacey. Soon the inevitable happens, Snorlax bottoms out. Lacey can't believe how full she felt. Now that he had stopped moving and she was able to get used to his size, she could feel pleasure starting to build. Shauna watched as pleasure started to wash over Lacey's body, causing her to shudder. Snorlax lifts Lacey off his cock then pushes her down again, eliciting a moan from the blonde. Shauna stands and walks across Snorlax's stomach, dropping onto all fours and pushing her dripping pussy into his face. He gets her hint and runs his large tongue across her pussy, making her moan. As he pleasures both girls, his own starts to build.

"Oh god, Shauna, I can feel his cock throbbing inside me! He's going to cum, I can feel it! He's going to fill me with his cum! Go, Snorlax, go! Fill my pussy with your seed! Yes, yes, yes!"

Snorlax slams Lacey down hard onto his cock and starts to cum, his huge cock filling her tight pussy. Lacey cums as she is filled by Snorlax's thick cream expanding her stomach. Shauna watches the scene and presses her pussy back against Snorlax's mouth, wanting to cum as well. The tip of Snorlax's tongue slides between her lips, pushing her over the orgasmic edge. She sprays juices into Snorlax's mouth and he licks her clean. Meanwhile, he pulls Lacey off his cock. Cum gushes out of her sore pussy, covering his cock. Shauna, not one to miss out on cum, crawls her way over to where Lacey is laid and starts sucking the cum out of her pussy. She watches Lacey's stomach deflate as she sucks, swallowing as much as she can. When the cum stops flowing, Shauna saves a mouthful and kisses Lacey, letting the cum mix in their mouths. When they break off, Lacey swallows the cum. Suddenly, Snorlax disappears in a flash of red light. The girls fall a few feet to the ground and land in a puddle of cum. They turn towards the sound of laugher.

"It looks like you two could use a shower. Lucky for you, there's a river right there." Jake tells them, gesturing two said river. The girls stand and wade into the river, giving Jake a show as they clean every nook and cranny of each other's body. After the girls get dressed, and with the sun setting quickly, Lacey offers them a room for the night. They eagerly agree, never having stayed in a castle before, and follow her home.

Author's Note: Two weeks, two updates! I'm trying to stay on schedule, I really am! Anyway, I just decided to check how many view this story has. It's over 12,000! I want to thank everyone who read, this is my most popular fic. Anyway, that all for now, keep reading and REVIEW! As always,

Happing Fapping! 


	14. Chapter 14

NSFW

Up just after dawn, a hearty breakfast and a quick farewell and Jake and Shauna are back on Route 6. Easily crossing the bridge now that the obstructive Pokémon, now living it up in a castle, is gone, the first thing they see is a quant building with a sign saying Pokémon Daycare. They decide to check it out and Jake leads the way as they open the door. Immediately a loud moan hits them and they freeze. All Shauna sees, before Jake grabs her hand and flees back outside, are wrinkles and liver spots. They door slams in their wake and they rush away.

"Was that-" Shauna starts.

"NO! That never happened! I refuse to think about what I I might have seen." Jake cuts her off. She decides to drop it for his sake. When the Daycare has faded in the distance, Jake slows down.

"Hey you two, I've been looking for you." A voice calls out behind them. Jake's head snaps up in fear, his thought drifting back, but is relieved to see a friend, Gym Leader of Santalune City, Viola.

"Oh it's just you Viola. For a second I thought THEY had followed us." Jake sighs.

"They?" She asks.

"Don't ask." Shauna says, "So, you've been looking for us?"

"Oh, right, yeah. Lacey said you had just left the Castle. Anyway I have something for you." She reaches into her bag and pulls out a magazine. On the cover is one of the more tasteful shots from their photo shoot, Shauna's bare ass toward the camera, throwing a lustful look over her shoulder and biting her lip with Jake sitting on the bed beside her. Jake whistles in appreciation.

"Damn that's sexy." Jake says.

"Yeah, our members thought so too." Viola says, "It's one of our best selling issues. I think both of you have a new fan base." Jake starts flipping through the magazine. He soon decides Shauna is the hottest girl in it. He passes it to Shauna. She stops at a picture of Jake pulling her hair and cumming.

"Yeah that was hot." Shauna recalls.

"You know, there's something you two might be interested to hear about." She says.

"What's that?" Jake asks.

"Just up a head is the NSFW Chateau, they're holding a kind of contest. If you liked doing the photo shoot, you might want to look into this." She explains. Jake and Shauna agree and follow Viola. Soon they see a two story brick building with Pokémon statues on either side of the double doors. A butler greets the trio and, after a quick chat with Viola, Jake and Shauna are signed up for the contest. Viola leads them into a waiting room with a clear crystal bowl filled with little slips of paper.

"Since this is kind of sudden, you can pick one of these scenarios." Viola says. She goes on to explain that contestants either make up their own scenarios to act out for the audience or pick one of the suggestions and any props will be provided. After picking a slip of paper they sit down to discuss what to do. Viola leaves them, telling them to watch the screen. When the big T.V flashes on, Jake and Shauna start watching.

The only source of light is a single spotlight. In the center of the light is a young woman with a black bag over her head. She is bent over a padded, four legged bar stool, her hands and ankles tied to the legs close to the floor. She is wearing a traditional maid costume with a long skirt. She appears to be struggling against the bonds holding her. She stops when the sound of footsteps start. A second women enters, clearly the one who tied the maid up in the first place. Dressed in a black corset with red laces that leave her breasts bare, a small pair of black panties, thigh-high leather boots and a black mask to hide her face, there was no doubt she is the master. She walks closer, her boots clicking on the hardwood floor, and drops a bag by the stool.

"Mistress, is that you? I'm sorry, Mistress, I did not mean to break your glass." The maid calls.

"There is nothing further to discuss, slave. You did something wrong, you must be punished, period." The Mistress answers. She bends over to open the bag, giving everyone a great view of her firm ass. After some digging, she pulls out a six inch long silver vibrator. She pulls the maid's skirt up around her waist, bearing her bare ass. Without any warning she presses the tip against the maid's ass and jams all but half an inch into her. The maid screams in pain and pleasure. The Mistress smiles and turns the vibrator on high, eliciting another cry from the maid.

"Please, Mistress, it hurts! Please stop!"

"Oh we are only just getting started, slave." She grabs the bag and pulls it off the girl's head. Jake and Shauna gasp.

"Isn't that Alexa?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah, it is." Jake replies.

"Holy shit!" Shauna exclaims.

After removing the bag, Mistress fastened a ball gag around Alexa's head, muffling her screams. Moving back behind her, Mistress grabs the vibrator and starts thrusting it into Alexa's ass. They can see Alexa straining against her bonds and her eyes roll back in her head. Mistress laughs harder. Mistress jams the vibrator into Alexa's ass one last time and leaves it there. Reaching into the bag on the floor again, Mistress pulls out a double-sided strap-on. Untying the knots at her waist, she removes her panties, pressing on end of the nine inch strap-on into her own pussy. The camera zooms in on the process and they watch it disappear inch after inch into her wet pussy, Mistress moaning loudly. After strapping it into place, she lines it up with Alexa's pussy.

"Are you ready, slave? This might hurt." Mistress says gleefully. With a hard thrust, she buries the full length of the strap-on into Alexa's pussy. Even muffled, her scream echoes' around the room. Mistress doesn't let up, pounding Alexa as hard as she can. The camera gets a close up of Alexa's face as tears spill onto her face. Mistress's face is the opposite of Alexa's, showing pleasure rather than pain, as she fucks her slave. She leans forward and grabs a handful of Alexa's long brown hair and pulls hard. Her head is pulled back, arching her neck and back painfully and Mistress removes the ball gag.

"How does that feel, slave! Do you like when your Mistress fucks you?"

"Please, Mistress, I'm sorry! It hurts, please stop!" Mistress slaps Alexa's ass cheek.

"What's that, slave? I thought you liked my punishments. Come on, beg for it."

"Please Mistress, punish me! I was a bad maid, teach me a lesson!"

"Okay, you asked for it." Mistress removes the silver vibrator, still buried in Alexa's ass, and pull out of her pussy. She lines up again, this time aiming for Alexa's ass, and thrust all nine inches into Alexa. Not done yet, Mistress reaches down and pulls out another dildo, this on at least a foot long and three inches in diameter, and fills Alexa's pussy again. With that in place, Mistress starts alternating her thrusts, pulling out with the dildo and thrusting in with her strap-on. To add to the torment, Mistress starts to slap Alexa's ass, hard. After a dozen strikes, Alexa had two matching red hand prints on each cheek. The pain and pleasure start to overload Alexa's system. Her screams start to die down as her strength fades and soon she just lies there, taking her Mistresses punishment. Mistress, on the other hand, is close to cumming. Pulling Alexa's hair with one hand, the other goes to her pink nipples and starts pinching them hard.

"Oh, slave, I'm going to cum! God yes, I'm cumming! Yes, yes, yes!"

With a final thrust she buries the strap-on in Alexa ass and cums herself. She pulls harder on Alexa's hair and bucks wildly inside her. When Mistress comes down, she pulls out of her slaves' ass. Replacing the ball gag in her mouth and the silver vibrator in her ass, she turns to leave.

"I'll just leave you here, I might want to punish you more later." With a laugh she walks out of the light, which then clicks off.

Back in the waiting room, Jake and Shauna see Mistress strut through entrance to the staging room. She makes her way over to them and removes her mask.

"So, what did you two think, was that hot or what?" The now unmasked Viola asks them.

"That was you, holy shit, is Alexa okay?!" Shauna exclaims. Viola laughs.

"Okay? She was horny as hell while I was fucking her. This whole scene was her idea." Viola tells them.

"Wow, just, wow." Jake exclaim, his cock rock hard.

"So, what are you guys doing, do you have a scene in mind?" Viola asks.

"Yeah, we've figured something out. Shauna has the hardest job; she is going to be completely out of character." Jake says.

"Hey, I was innocent once…a long time ago." She says making Jake laugh. The butler comes into the room, gesturing to Jake and Shauna.

"It looks like you two are up, good luck!" Viola tells them as the butler ushers them into the changing room. When everything is set, Jake makes his way to the staging room.

Author's Note: Sorry for the no updates. Busy with life and other boring things. Yes this is short but I plan to post another chapter in a few days, maybe tonight. I want to think Lovely, their review is what gave me the inspiration for this chapter, I was stuck for a long time. On last thing, I have a new fanfics posted. The problem is there is no category for the manga it is based off of. If you have read Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls or are a fan of monster girls in general, please check out Monsters Among Us on FictionPress. It's under the same profile name as this is in the Fiction then Manga categories, hope to see you there. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW with suggestions, I need some. As always,

Happing Fapping!  



	15. Chapter 15

Innocent Shauna?

Jake was lounging on his bed in his room, flipping through the latest copy of his favorite magazine. This month's issue featured a very attractive, dark-skinned girl and her pictures were making him extremely horny. Just when he is about to unzip his pants, he hears feet thundering up the steps.

"Brother!" Jake sister, Shauna calls. She bursts into his room. "Hey Brother, I'm board, will you play with me?" Jake looks up from his magazine and at his sister. She must have just gotten home from school; she hasn't even changed out of her school uniform yet. It consists of a white button up blouse, only the top buttons are buttoned, the bottom ends tied in a knot to show off her flat, tan stomach. Her navy blue skirt flits around her smooth thighs and her white thigh-high stockings contrast her skin beautifully. As she bounces in place with anticipation her twin-tails sway side to side but Jake's eyes focus on her jiggling breasts.

"I guess." He lets out an exaggerated sigh, "But I'm going to pick the game."

"Yay, Brother's going to play with me!" Shauna cheers, "What are we going to play?"

"Have you ever played a game called massage?" Shauna shakes her head, "Okay then the first thing you need to do is take off your cloths."

"Brother!" She gasps, "I can't take off my cloths in front of you!"

"Alright, I guess you don't want to play." Jake says, opening his magazine again.

"No! I want to play!" She cries, "I guess I can take them off, we used to take baths together anyway, right?"

"Yup, I've seen you without your cloths and you've seen me the same way." He assures her.

She slowly unties her shirt and unbuttons it. Jake gasps as he sees her bare breasts, tan and firm, for the first time since she was eight. She lets her shirt slide to the ground and starts to take her skirt off too. Shaking her hips, it too pools at her feet. Jake can't take his eyes of her pink, Buneary panties. They are a couple sizes too small and he can see the outline of her little pussy.

"Hold on, leave them and your stockings on." Jake says as she starts to take her panties off.

"Now what?" She asks. Jake finally tosses his magazine onto his desk.

"Now lay on your stomach on my bed." Jake tells her. She does so, giving Jake his first look at her tight little ass, squeezed by her cute pink panties. When she has settled herself on his bed, Jake takes his position, straddling her little ass. He starts at her shoulders, rubbing her silky, tan skin with both hands. As he works his way down her back, Shauna starts to moan.

"Mmmm, Brother, that feels good." Shauna moans.

"I told you that you would like this game." Jake says. "Okay, I'm done with your back, turn over."

Jake climbs off her and she rolls over, baring her perfect breasts topped with little chocolate brown nipples. Jake resumes his position and starts at her shoulders again. When he reaches her breasts, he stops.

"I'm going to do something different now, okay?" He asks.

"I don't care what you to do me as long as it feels this good." Shauna sighs. Jake smiles and leans his head down. Sticking his tongue out, he slowly licks her small nipple. She jerks at the feeling but quickly arches her back, pushing her chest up. Jake licks her other nipple then flicks it with the tip of his tongue. A small moan escapes Shauna's lips and Jake presses on. After her nipples are glistening with saliva, he sucks one into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth gently.

"Ohhh, Brother! That feels so good, don't stop! Do the other one now!" Shauna begs. Jake obliges and switches nipples, replacing his tongue with his fingers to continue teasing her nipple. When Shauna starts panting harder, Jake decides to go further. He slides his free hand down her stomach and brushes her pussy through her panties, making her jerk and her eyes to fly open.

"Brother, you can't touch me there, it's naughty!" She exclaims.

"But it's part of the game." Jake counters, "Besides, I promise it will feel really good, even better than what I have been doing."

"Well, if it's part of the game, I guess its okay." She says hesitantly, "And you are right, it does feel good."

With Shauna's consent, he resumes licking her nipples and his hand drifts lower. He brushes her covered pussy again causing her to jerk. This time she doesn't stop him and Jake continues. Laying his hand on her mound, he starts to rub his middle finger against her slit.

"Keep going, Brother! It feels really good! Don't stop!"

He rubs harder, pushing his finger deeper into her lips, making her moan louder. Egged on by her moans, he slides his hand under her panties, pushing his finger into her up to the first knuckle. Shauna is almost screaming in pleasure as Jake rubs his finger insider her. He slowly pushes his finger deeper into her.

"Brother, something's coming! My cunny feels hot and something's coming! It feels so good, keep doing it, yes, yes, yes!"

Shauna moans as she cums on her brother's finger. Even though his finger is only inside her up to the second knuckle, he can feel her walls pulsating against him. He watches as her cum leaks out of her and stain his bed sheets. When she is done he pulls his finger out and licks it, tasting his sister's sweet juices. Breathing heavily, Shauna starts to come back to her senses.

"Wow, Brother that was amazing!" Shauna gasps.

"I thought you might like that." He smile at his little sister, "Now, it's your turn to make me feel good."

"But you don't have a cunny, do you? How would I make you feel good?" She asks, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"No, I don't have a cunny, but I have a cock." He tells her. "Instead of putting your fingers in it, you have to use your mouth."

"My mouth, how does that work?"

"I'll show you." Jake says and takes his pants and boxers off. His cock had been rock hard every since he starting rubbing his sister. He lies down on his bed and positions her so they are in 69 position.

"Now, all you have to do is lick and suck my cock like a lollipop." He tells her. "Just make sure not to use your teeth, that will hurt."

After she takes in the sight of her brother's seven inch cock, she hesitantly wraps one hand around its base. She jerks back when it throbs but quickly replaces her hand.

"Wow, your cock is so warm, Brother. It's throbbing too, it feels really cool." She says awed. Even with both hands wrapped around his cock, three inches still stick out. Shauna lowers her head toward his and gently licks the tip. Jake sighs at the feeling of his little sister's tongue on his cock and she keeps going. She licks all around the head then envelopes the head in her mouth.

"Oh god, Sis, that feel amazing! Keep sucking and licking, I won't last long." Eagerly wanting to please her brother, Shauna starts sucking and rubbing his cock with both hands, making loud slurping sounds. To distract himself, Jake pulls Shauna's panties down and buries his tongue in her dripping pussy. Shauna's moans around Jake's cock almost making him cum right then and there. He holds on, however, and continues to eat his sister's pussy, drinking her sweet juices. When Shauna starts to cum again, her cum coating Jake's face, her moans push Jake over the edge as well. His cock throbs in his sister's mouth and he quickly fills it with his seed. Taken by surprise, Shauna instinctively swallows his cum. When Jake stops cumming, Shauna releases his cock and sits up.

"What was that, Brother? It tasted really good." She says.

"That's called cum, when a boy feels really good, he lets it out." He tells her.

"Really, so I made you feel good? Yay!" She cheers, her breasts jiggling as she bounces on his bed. Just looking at her naked body soon makes Jake hard again.

"So are you ready of feel even better, Sis?" He asks.

"Better, there something better than this?" She gasps wide-eyed.

"Yup, it's called sex." He tells her, "It's what people do together when they love each other."

"Well I love you lots, so can we do it?" She asks, pushing out her bottom lip.

"Of course, I would love to have sex with you Sis." He smiles. "Now, lay on your back, again." She does as he says and he straddles her.

"One thing, since this is your first time having sex, it might hurt a little until you get used to it." He warns her.

"That's okay, I know you would never do anything bad to me." Shauna says, smiling up at him. He grabs her legs and puts them on his shoulders, lining his cock up with her pussy. With all the licking and cumming they have done, Shauna's pussy is well lubricated. Jake wastes no time in pushing his head into her virgin lips.

"Brother, your cock is so big! It feels so good! Put more inside me, I want more!"

Not wanting to disappoint his little sis, he pushes more of his cock into her. After five inches are inside her he notices she doesn't have a hymen. He knows she is a virgin but she is a very active, outdoorsy kid and it proudly broke on its own. Every inch Jake penetrates Shauna with causes a louder moan. When his I buried completely inside her, he can feel his cock head pushing rather hard against her womb, he stops to let her adjust.

"Oh WOW, brother! This feels soooo gooood! My belly feels very full! You can move now, I want to feel even better!"

Jake takes her up on her offer and withdraws all but the head of his cock and thrusts his cock deep into her. Shauna screams in pleasure, her body writhing on her brother's cock. Jake takes in his sister's tan body shaking in pleasure under him and starts to fuck her even harder. He can feel the head of his cock straining against her cervix and he knows he will soon be in her deepest area. With a few more hard thrusts he feels his cock pop past her cervix and into her womb. Shauna cums immediately, her eyes roll back in her head from the pleasure and she gasps for air. Jake holds his cock in her womb until she comes down.

"Don't stop sexing me, Brother! Keep going, please, please, please! Your cock inside me is amazing! Keep moving, Brother!"

Jake pulls his cock out of her womb and slam back into it with another thrust. Shauna cums again when she feels her brother in her womb. Jake starts to thrust into her womb, stretching her small body with his cock. Shauna doesn't get a chance to come down, every time Jake thrusts she cums explosively. He watches her eyes roll back in her head and hears her gurgling in pleasure. His bed is soaked with the huge amount of cum leaking from Shauna's pussy. Soon all the sensations finally get to him and Jake starts to cum also. With a huge thrust he buries his cock into his sister's womb for the final time and floods it with his seed. He pumps so much cum into her tiny body the a small swell appears in her tight belly. He humps his hips into her as he finishes cumming then pulls his cock out with a sloppy pop. Shauna's womb slams shut, trapping her brother's cum inside her. Jake lays down next to his little sister and pulls her still orgasiming body into him. His eyes grow heavy even as Shauna keeps cumming. It's only minutes after Jake falls asleep that Shauna stops cumming and joins her brother in sleep.

With that the lights go out and Jake and Shauna's scene comes to an end. The bed they are on is rolled into a changing room and the two of them take a well deserved shower.

Author's Note: HAH! One night, two chapters. Get some! Anyway here is part two(kind of.) In my opinion, it better than the last one. Now, I really need ideas for the next few chapters. I have something for when they get to the next city, I don't remember the name. Hint: It involves the Aquarium. So I welcome any ideas for before and after that. That's it, thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW( I need love too, you know.) As always,

Happing Fapping! 


	16. Chapter 16

Experimenting in the Cave

After collecting their prize money, enough to fund their trip for years, Jake and Shauna say goodbye to Viola and Alexa. Soon they come upon a cave and, following the signs to the next town, venture inside. After some walking Shana checks her watch and stops.

"Well, we can't tell in here, but it dark outside." Shauna says.

"Do you want to stop for the night, go to bed?" Jake asks.

"Oh I want to stop but there won't be any sleeping for a while." Shauna says with a smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" Jake asks, knowing full well what it was.

"Well, seeing Alexa tied up like that got me thinking. But we don't have anything to use as rope." Shauna says thinking. Jake just smiles.

"I might have a solution. Remember that Pokémon I got when you were "making friends" with that Parfum guy." Jake asks.

"Yeah, how will that help?" She asks. In answer, Jake tosses a Pokeball.

"Meet Honedge. Notice the long ribbon thing it has. Perfect for what you have in mind, I think." Jake says.

"That's perfect, now, tie me up!" Shauna says excitedly. Jake nods at Honedge and he gets to work. Leaving his blade sheathed for safety, the sash splits and starts to extend, snaking its way up Shauna's legs, wrapping around them. After also wrapping around her stomach, they wind around her breasts, making the tan mounds stand up even more, her nipples already hard. After squeezing them tight, the wrap loosely around her neck, just in case, then bind her arms behind her back to finish it off. When Honedge suddenly constricts the ribbons, Jake is there when Shauna falls and lays her on their combined, brand new, very soft, sleeping bags.

"Oh that's it! I already feel like I'm going to cum!"

"Just remember, I can do anything to you I want." Jake says making Shauna shudder. "Let's see, first up is Fletchinder." Jake tosses his Pokeball.

"There you go, boy, her ass is all yours." Fletchinder tweets in excitement and Honedge manipulates Shauna into a doggy style position. Fletchinder lands on Shauna's two tan cheeks and lines up his cock. In one swift thrust, he buries his hard cock in Shauna's tight ass.

"Oh yesss, Fletchinder, fuck my ass hard!"

Fletchinder obliges and speeds up, his cock stretching her ass wonderfully.

"Honedge, do it." Jake says. Shauna wonders what's going on until something hard and cold enters her soaking pussy. Straining against her bonds to see, she is surprised to find Honedge has his smooth, rounded seven-inch hilt sheathed in her. Instead of thrusting, he starts to spin inside her, small bumps on his hilt massaging her wall. After spinning for awhile, he starts to thrust too.

"Oh fuck yesss, that's amazing! Keep going fuck me more!"

The Pokémon start to move in rhythm, one thrusting in when the other pulls out. Soon Fletchinder's orgasm starts to build.

"Go ahead, boy, cum in my ass! Fill me with your hot seed!"

Fletchinder speeds up after hearing her and soon cums. Burying himself in her ass, he shoots his warmth into her, filling her ass. Feeling her ass filling up, Shauna starts to cum as well. Her pussy squeezes around Honedge's hilt causing Shauna more pleasure as the bumps on his hilt rub her walls. Even as Shauna starts to come down, Honedge doesn't let up. Fletchinder, however, is ready for a rest and Jake recalls him.

"Ready for round two?" He asks. Shauna just moans in response. This time Jake grabs one of Shauna's Pokeballs and releases Quilladin. After briefing him, Quilladin gets to work. Honedge maneuvers Shauna so she is hovering above her Pokémon then lowers her pussy onto his waiting cock. Since evolving, Quilladin had gotten bigger, a least twice his original size, and Shauna could defiantly tell. Quilladin went deeper than before and he is much thicker than Chespin. Honedge starts raising and lowering Shauna on Quilladin's cock as he meets her with his own thrusts. Shauna tries to move her arms, wanting to grab and pinch her nipples to add to her pleasure, but Honedge held her firm, not allowing the girl to move an inch. Shauna can only whimper and moan in pleasures as the two Pokémon use her body. Jake smirks to himself and decides to take things up another notch. Grabbing another one of Shauna's Pokeballs, he releases her Litleo. Litleo takes in the scene before him and knows what to do. Stalking around behind Shauna, Litleo positions himself and gets ready. Jake gives Honedge the signal and he bends Shauna at the waist, exposing her tight, tan ass to Litleo. Wasting no time, Litleo jumps onto Shauna, putting his front paws around her hips and driving his hard cock deep into her ass.

"Holy fuck, what the hell was that! Oh my ass feels so amazing! Both of you keep fucking my holes as hard as you can! Yes, yes, yes!"

Shauna moans loudly at the double penetration. Both of her Pokémon eagerly fucking her tight pussy and tighter ass. The feeling of being filled in both holes brings Shauna to another orgasm, her body clamping down on both cocks inside her. Her eyes roll back in pleasure and she strains futilely against her bonds.

"Oh god, I'm cumming! Fuck, fuck, fuck, don't stop! Fill both of my holes with you hot cum! Show your trainer what you two can do! Fuck me!"

The Pokémon live up to Shauna's standards and both begin to cum at the same time. Honedge slams Shauna onto Quilladin's cock as he fills her pussy with his seed and Litleo lets out a small roar as he buries his cock in her ass and does the same. A full minute later both Pokémon pull out of their trainer and Jake recalls them, along with Honedge, thanking him for his help. Now in control of her own body, Shauna sits up.

"So, how was it?" Jake asks, smirking.

"Fucking amazing, I might have to borrow your Honedge every now and then." Shauna says, gasping.

"So, are you ready for bed now?" Jake asks.

"Sure, but you can set up the tent, I'm too tired." Jake does so and Shauna crawls inside and collapse. Jake chuckles and joins her.

When Jake wakes up, the first thing he notices is that he can't move. He flexes his arms and legs but they remain bound tightly. He is just able to lift his head and can make out someone standing over him.

"Well, well, well. It looks like the roles are reversed now." Shauna says haughtily.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jake says, a little panicked.

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine." Shauna explains. Jake sees Quilladin standing off to the side, his vines binding Jake, smirking.

"Hold on a minute, what are your planning." Jake says, breaking out in a sweat.

"Relax; I'm not going to do anything weird." She assures him. He calms down a little. Shauna toss a Pokeball in her hand then releases the Pokémon. Braixen appears in a flash. Shauna leans down and whispers something in her ear and the fox nodes. With a smirk at Jake, Braixen stalks toward him. She gets down on all fours and gives Jake's cock a long lick. He suddenly realizes Shauna managed to undress him without waking him up. Braixen wraps her furry paws around Jake hardening cock and starts to stroke him. She licks his cock slowly from base to head, making Jake groan. Braixen smirks again and envelopes his cock in her very warm mouth. She slides his mouth up and down his shaft slowly. Her pace is agonizingly slow to Jake, he tries to thrust his hip and drive his cock deeper into her mouth but Quilladin holds him down.

"Come on Shauna, tell her to go faster!" Jake begs. Shauna just smiles evilly and tosses another Pokeball. Ralts appears and Shauna tells her the plan. Ralts smile and approaches Jake's face. Climbing onto his chest, she faces him and sits down. While Braixen slowly sucks and licks his cock, Ralts starts fingering her tiny pussy for Jake. Soon her juices start flowing heavily, coating Jake's chest. When she is dripping wet she stands and turns around, bending over and backing her pussy over Jake mouth. He immediately digs in, thrusting his tongue into her small slit and drinking her juices. She lets out a tiny moan and presses her pussy harder against Jake's tongue.

Jake is totally absorbed in eating out Ralts the he is surprised when Braixen stop sucking his cock, leaving it very cold. Ralts moves away from Jake's face and makes her way to his throbbing cock. Slick from Braixen's blowjob, Ralts easily lowers herself onto Jake's cock, her tiny pussy stretching wide to except him. Ralts keep lowering herself until she feels Jakes cock bottom out in her pussy. Just when she starts moving faster up and down, Jake's view is blocked by a furry pussy. Braixen wastes no time in grinding her dripping pussy onto his face, the slow blowjob turning her on as much as it did Jake. Jake eagerly laps at her dripping slit, drinking as much as he can but his face still gets covered in her juices. Meanwhile, Jake's cock is getting squeezed by Ralts tiny slit. She is so wrapped up in getting as much of his cock inside her as she can, she doesn't notice when her body starts glowing and grows a little. She just knows that suddenly she can take all of Jakes cock into her and makes the most of it. She starts bouncing up and down faster and faster with new found energy.

Jake can't see any thing around the fox ass grinding on his face but he does notice a sudden warmth around his cock and Ralts starting to take him deeper and faster. Shauna watches Jake's two Pokémon lean towards each other and start to make out, exploring each other's mouths. Braixen is the first to cum; she grinds her pussy onto Jake's mouth while he digs his tongue deep into her. She screeches loudly as she orgasms, coating Jake's face and mouth with her juices. Ralts is second, slamming her hips down on Jake's cock, her pussy starts milking him for all he's worth. This makes Jake cum as well, unloading his seed deep into Ralts's dripping pussy. His Pokémon collapse against each other and, after a brief rest, climb off their trainer. Shauna recalls all the Pokémon for a much needed rest.

"Well, how did you like that?" She asks Jake smugly.

"It was pretty intense." Jake admits.

"Looks like we found a new hobby." Shauna smiles.

"Maybe once in a while, I still like to be in control of myself." Jake says.

"Well anyway, it's about three in the morning, let's get back to bed." Shauna says.

"Three o'clock! Couldn't this have waited until morning?!" Jake yells.

"Haha, no I wanted to do it as soon as possible." Shauna says, laying back down.

"Let's just get some sleep." Jake lays down beside her and they fall asleep, again.

Author:s Note: Another chapter finished! Enter Honedge, that's right, Honedge! Someone pointed out that the Pokémon had not been getting much love lately and I agree. So thanks again Lovely. The next chapter will also feature a suggestion from another reviewer, so keep in mind I do take them in to account when writing. I live to please! On that note, for those of you who don't know, I posted a Christmas themed story. If you haven't already, please check it out. It's good, I promise! And the final thing this time, I'm going to be putting up a poll soon. After the next chapter, Jake and Shauna will be splitting up, each getting their own chapter, before reuniting. The poll is simple, which chapter do you want first? Be sure to vote and as always,

Happy Fapping! 


	17. Chapter 17

Kidnapped!

Charizard sighed, letting out a small tongue of flame. Sometimes he wondered about his trainer's methods of picking up girls. He would send Charizard out to literally pick up a girl he spotted from the air. Right now Danny was sitting on a rock reading his favorite magazine, waiting for Charizard to return. Sure sometimes this method didn't work, but surprisingly a lot of girls were into the kidnapping thing and they got lucky a lot. Hell, sometimes they ignored Danny and Charizard her all to his self. So right now, Charizard was lazily flying around Route 8, looking for a hot girl to scoop up. Just as he was reaching the entrance to the Connecting Cave he gets a surprise. The girl he saw looked very familiar. After thinking a second Charizard almost falls out of the sky in shock. The girl is the very same one on the cover the Danny's new magazine. With his target in sight, Charizard dives.

The girl is talking to a guy as they walk down the route. It's no problem for Charizard to swoop down and snatch the girl up in a flash. She screams at first, they all do, but he is surprised when she settles down and starts talking.

"So, where are we going?" The girl asks. Charizard grunts in reply, gesturing with his head in Danny's general direction.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She asks. Charizard get a shocked look on his face and shakes his head vigorously.

"Well you did snatch me off the ground. It's a fair point." She says. He nods and shrugs his shoulders. Charizard starts to really feel the girl he has his arms wrapped around. Almost subconsciously he starts to trace her tight stomach with the tip of his claws. She squirms a little and sight softly. Urged on, he holds her tight to his chest with one arm while his other goes exploring. Tracing his claws up and down her arm then in circles on her stomach, slowly going higher. When she doesn't protest he starts circling her nipple with his claw, lightly, then pinches it between two. The girl lets out a moan when he does this, now squirming in pleasure, making it harder for Charizard to hold. He suddenly gets an idea and grabs her with both arms again. With a couple of hard flaps, he rolls his body in the air so he is flying upside down. He lets the girl go and she sits up on his stomach.

"Well, I can see what you have in mind." The girl says, smirking. She is looking between Charizard's hind legs at his cock starting to poke out of his slit. She grins at him again and bends over, shaking her ass as she pulls her shorts down, giving Charizard a perfect view of her tan ass and pussy. A light sheen of juice is glistening on her lips. Knowing exactly what to do he bends his neck forward and gives her pussy a long lick. She moans loudly and Charizard digs in, his long tongue snaking between her lips deep into her slit. As she moans, the girl reaches out and grabs Charizard's hardening cock, stroking it faster as it grows. She wraps her finger fingers around his cock and brings his head to the mouth, licking the tip before engulfing the first few inches in her warm hole. Charizard groans and a burst of hot air shoots up the girl's pussy, heating her up.

"Oh, wow, that felt amazing! Do it again, please!"

Charizard grins, covers her pussy with his mouth and exhales. The girl's moans are muffled by Charizard's cock, making it vibrate in her mouth. Charizard slides his tongue between the girl's soaked lips, rubbing against her walls until he finds her most sensitive spot. The girl returns the favor by sliding his cock deep into her throat, vibrating it with her hums. Charizard roars into the girl's pussy, filling it with hot air and vibrations. This blast of heat pushes the girl over the edge, her pussy squirting juices and covering Charizard's snout with her cum. Able to focus a lot more, the girl goes into overdrive on his cock, engulfing the entire ten inches of cock into her mouth and down her throat. The combination of vibrations and her swallowing his cock sends him into his own orgasm. With another roar, he cums, shooting jets of firey seed into the girl's belly. His orgasm is so strong the girl's head pops off his cock and half of dozen streams of cum fly off into space. Charizard and the girl rest for a few moments then, very carefully, Charizard rolls over with the girl moving with him until he is flying normally and she is riding on his back, between his wings. After only a few more minutes, he starts to descend and lands.

The girl slides off his back and looks around, soon noticing a boy walking toward them. A little older than the girl, he is dressed in a red t-shirt and jeans, with a red baseball cap covering his short brown hair. His is a little more build than most trainers but other than that he's average.

"Well, it looks like you and Charizard have gotten to know each other." The boy, Danny, says, nodding to the fresh cum on the girl's shirt. Without a word, the girl walks up to Danny and slaps him across the cheek, the crack echoing off the rocks.

"OWW, what the hell was that for!" Danny yells, rubbing his cheek. Charizard starts huffing deeply, laughing, and Danny glares at him.

"You had your Charizard kidnap me, that's why." The girl counters.

"But you enjoyed it by the looks of things." He says.

"It's the principle." She smirks. "If you had only asked, I would have been happy to help with your problem." Danny just stares at her.

"Really? Alright, let's get going." He starts toward the girl but Charizard stops him with an outstretched claw. "Hey, what the deal, Charizard?"

"We came to an arrangement." The girl laughs. "I agreed to help you but first me and the big guy here are going to go a round. You might get to join in if I want you to." While Danny looks on, the girl starts to strip, shimmying out of her shorts and pulling off her top. She throws her head over her shoulder and smirks at Danny, "The name's Shauna by the way." The look she gives him makes something click in Danny's head and he pulls his magazine out of his bag, speechless.

Meanwhile, Shauna sauntered over to Charizard and starts stroking him again. With her naked body rubbing against his, Charizard quickly starts to harden. To help him along, Shauna presses his cock between her tits and starts licking his head while rubbing his shaft. Charizard starts huffing as his orgasm nears, being more sensitive after their mid-flight entertainment. With a roar that rattles the rocks around him, he cums. He shoots his hot seed on Shauna, easily covering her tan breasts and face. She opens her mouth and catches some, eagerly swallowing it and going back for more. When Charizard stops cumming Shauna scoops the cum off her face and licks it off her fingers before rubbing his cum into her breast, enjoying the hot massage. The sight of her enjoying his cum quickly hardens Charizard for the third time. This time, before Charizard can jump her and finally take her, she turns to Danny.

"Are you ready for your turn?" She asks unnecessarily. Almost instantly his pants are hard and his raging hard on is pointed right at her. With a laugh, Shauna struts over to him, making sure her breast bounce with each step. She drops to her knees and takes his cock into her mouth, easily deep throating it. He tangles one hand in her hair and starts to thrust into her throat. After only a couple minutes, he too fills her belly with cum. Shana is impressed when his cock doesn't shrink an inch, ready for more.

"Well are you boys ready for the main course?" Shauna asks. Danny nods and Charizard growls low. After a bit of planning, the three of them work out how things are going to work and get down to business. Shauna walks up to Charizard and, after lubing his cock up with saliva, he picks her up and starts to lower her onto his ten inch shaft. Shauna moans louder with each inch stretching her tight hole.

"Oh god it's so big! Keep going, don't stop! I can take everything you've got! Stick it all in me, yes, so gooood!"

Charizard is egged on by her moans and speeds up, soon pushing the last inches of his cock into her, pressing hard against her cervix. Now in position, Danny steps up behind her and does his part. Already slick from her saliva and his own cum, he presses his head against her tight tan asshole and pops in with a short thrust. Shauna squeals in pleasure as Danny sinks his cock in her ass, seven inches filling her bowels. When Charizard starts to move, Shauna really gets going. She throws her head back and screams in pleasure as both cocks pound into her body. During a down thrust Danny grabs a small handful of Shauna's hair and gives it an experimentally tug. When she arches her back and moans louder, he pulls harder until he can slide his tongue into her mouth. With her breasts exposed, Charizard snakes his long neck down and flicks her nipples with his hot tongue.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! It all feels so good! Don't hold back, fuck my body as hard as you can! Pull harder, oh god that's amazing! Your hot breath feels fucking great on my nipples! Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!"

Danny and Charizard feel Shauna's body start to shake as she cums from all the sensations she is getting. They pound he sensitive body as she keep cumming, not letting up for a second. When she finally starts to come down, Danny pulls out and Charizard lifts her weak body off his cock. He spins her around so her body is flat against his stomach and chest and starts to push his slick, hot cock into her lubed up ass. He repeats the same process as before, slowly sliding her down his cock. It's easy at first, Danny had stretched her out fairly well when he fucked her, but Charizard's last few inches were harder. Being longer than Danny, Charizard could reach depths he couldn't and Shauna let him know.

"Holy shit, my ass is on fire! Your cock is so fucking deep! Keep going, don't fucking stop! Stretch my tight ass with your fucking amazing cock! Yes, fuck yes!"

When Charizard's cock is fully inside Shauna's tight ass, Danny approaches. Lining up his cock, he slides it into her well fucked pussy. Even thought Charizard had just fucked it, Shauna's pussy is still unbelievably tight. Danny slides his head into her slit and starts pumping into her as Charizard does the same. The big lizard lifts Shauna up just enough so Danny's cock is just inside her, then slams her down, both of them thrusting in at the same time. Shauna is repeatedly drilled by both cocks at the same time and starts cumming very quickly. Her body seizes and starts gripping both cocks hard. Both Danny and Charizard reach their limits and Charizard slams Shauna's twitching body onto their cocks. The guys cum at the same time, Charizard's seed heating up Shauna's body deep in her ass while Danny fills her tight cunt with his own thick seed. Her belly starts to swell with the amount of cum being pumped into her. Danny stops cumming but stays inside her, holding her up as Charizard unloads a huge amount of cum into her ass, even after cumming twice before. Danny rubs Shauna's stomach and breasts as Charizard fills her. After a full three minutes, he finally stops. Shauna had kept cumming the entire time, her breast bouncing and moans echoing across the rocks, until her stomach stops expanding. Danny holds her up as a weak Charizard pulls his shrinking cock out of her ass, unleashing a flood of cum. Keep both himself and Shauna out of the pool until it stops coming out, Danny waits as Charizard lay out his sleeping bag and lays Shauna on it. After a few minutes of resting, Shauna has just enough energy to sit up.

"Wow that was amazing!" She exclaims.

"Yeah, that's what most girls think when we're done." Danny says with a smile. Charizard huff and nods in agreement.

"I can see why." She says, "You know, if you just talked to a girl instead of kidnapping them, you might get something that lasts. You are pretty hot, you know. Both of you."

"Really, it's never worked before." Danny says.

"Have you ever really tried?"

"Ummm…no. I've kind of relied on Charizard, even when he was a Charmander. The girls couldn't resist a cute Pokémon." Danny tells her.

"Well, promise me you'll try it next time." Shauna says seriously.

"Okay, I will. Promise." Danny says, holding up a hand. Charizard steps up beside him and does the same, huffing.

"Okay, I believe you." Shauna says giggling. "Now I need to rest some more, care to join me?" The guys nod and lay down on either side of her, sandwiching her in warmth. Shauna quickly falls asleep.

Jake's POV

After Shauna was snatched, Jake took off running, following the flying Charizard on food. He was genuinely afraid Shauna's life was in danger. He was actually keeping up very well until, a few minutes after Charizard had rolled over in the air, something came shooting down from the sky and splattered all over him. This surprised his, A LOT, and made him loose his footing in the gravely, rocky ground. Unable to see he tumbles down a steep slope for a dozen feet and lands in a shallow river. After washing the sticky, thick gunk off him, he takes in his surroundings. He is very surprised to find he landed in the middle of what could only be a Pokémon orgy. The first thing he sees is a female Absol being gangbanged by a group of Inkay. Her holes are filled with their tentacles and he can see the orgy had been going on for a while, her fur is matted with cum. He sees another amazing sight, a Zangoose and Seviper getting along. Well more than getting along. The Seviper has his body wrapped around the Zangoose and was fucking her fast and hard. Her ears must have been very sensitive because she moaned every time his tongue flicked against the tips. Other parings included a Salamence ravaged by a Malamar, a trio of Meinfoo filling a Bagon's holes, and a group of Drifloon and Drifblim holding a fucking Meinshao and Zangoose a dozen feet off the ground.

As he is looking around, his dick starting to rise, an Absol appears out of the group and slinks toward him. When she reaches him she wastes no time in letting Jake know what she wants, as she turns around, bearing her dripping pussy to him, and shakes her hips. The slutty Absol doesn't care what kind of cock is inside her, she just knows she wants to be fucked. Not one to disappoint, Jake charges out of the river and, after laying his clothes on a warm rock to dry, grabs the Absol's furry hips and drills her soaked cunt. She lets out a loud screech of pleasure as her hot cunt is fucked by eight inches of cock. Jake soon finds out that Absol is a master of controlling her cunt walls as she starts squeezing then releasing his cock inside her. As he is fucking her, a Zangoose stumbles out of the group, his cock rock hard and covered in pussy juice, and makes his way to Absol. Her eyes light up when she sees his hard cock and eagerly opens her mouth, begging him to fuck her face. He pounced on her head and shoves his cock down her waiting throat. He puts his paws on the back of her head and starts fucking her face roughly. Jake watches in interest as Zangoose starts to lick her horn. He is surprised when her cunt tightens every time Zangoose licks it. Seeing Jake just standing there, still fucking Absol though, he gestures to Absol's tail.

Careful at first, Jake rubs the edge of her tail, his eyes widening when she pushes back against his cock and arches her back. Jake keeps up his rhythm while alternating strokes on her tail. Soon all three are ready to cum. Absol is first, her cunt clamping down on Jake's cock them milking him. He cums just after she does, driving his cock deep into her and letting her soaked cunt milk his seed out of him. Zangoose follows suit, ramming his shaft deep into her throat and filling her belly with cum before pulling out and spraying the last of his seed onto her face. When he is done, Zangoose immediately turns around and staggers back into the orgy, seeking his next hole to fuck. Jake on the other hand, now remember Shauna, grabs his cloths and, after tapping the exhausted Absol with a Pokeball, heads off in the direction he last saw the Charizard headed.

After walking for twenty minutes, Jake starts to hear what sounds like screams. He starts to speed up and the sounds get louder. Just before he passes a large boulder he stops. Those screams are starting to sound more like moans. Peeking around the edge of the boulder, Jake sees Shauna sandwiched between a guy and a Charizard, taking them up the ass and in her pussy at the same time. After a few seconds he decides she is not in trouble and sits down to watch and wait. They must have been going at it for a while because after only a few minutes of watching, the guy and Charizard cry out and Jake watches Shauna's stomach start to swell. Soon the guys pull out and, after a short conversation, lay down on a sleeping bag and sleep. Shrugging, Jake pulls out his own sleeping bag and lays it down a short distance from the trio before falling asleep himself.

Author's Note: Two chapters this close together, amazing! Yes, I know Charizard probably can't fly upside down but use your imagination people! I actually had a hard time writing the part where Charizard's gunk hits Jake, I was on the line of including it for a long time but decided to, for comedic effect. Catching the Absol was literately a last minute thing. I had never intended for him to get one but I think she is a very amazing, and hot, Pokémon so there! I didn't even intend for Jake's part to be that long but I got into it. Oh and I want to thank Kitty Got Klaws for the use of her OC, Danny. FYI, I may be soon starting a new fic. This one will feature entirely OCs so keep your eyes out for it on my profile, I will be asking for OCs. (Please don't post OC in this stories review, I will be putting up an intro with a template, wait for that. Thank you!) I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and, for those of you with me in Michigan a snow free one (Yay!), and as always,

Happy Fapping!


	18. Chapter 18

Update, I forgot to add something in the Author Note. That's all no change to the chapter.

Enter Team Flare, Literally

Jake watches Shauna's tight ass as she walks off toward the Aquarium. They had decided to split ways for a bit. She wanted to visit the Aquarium that was the main attraction in Ambrette Town and Jake wanted to check out Glittering Cave. Each with their own plans the each take a day to themselves. When Shauna disappears from sight Jake turns on his heel and makes his way south. After passing some kind of lab with a lot of bones hanging from the ceiling, he passes through the gate onto Route 9. As soon as the doors close behind him, he hears the familiar sound of moaning. Being who he is, he decides to check it out.

After going down some stairs he comes across a disturbingly familiar scene. A small red-head is on all fours while a huge Rhyhorn is fucking her from behind. The girl, around Jake's age, is moaning loudly as Rhyhorn drills her, her long red hair whipping back and forth as her head is flung back in pleasure. The girl happens to look in Jake's direction when her eyes snap open after a particularly hard thrust.

"Oh yeah, fuck me, umm hi there. I'll be with you in-, fuck yeah right there, a minute. Rhyhorn's been a little stress-, holy fuck boy your cum is fucking thick. Keep cumming, don't stop, fill my cunt with your seed! Oh, oh, oh, yessss!"

Before she can finish talking, Rhyhorn bellows loudly and slams his cock into the girl's cunt, filling her until her stomach expands with thick cum. After catching her breath, the girl stands up and pulls her skirt down to cover her well fucked hole. While Rhyhorn rests, the girl walks up to Jake.

"Sorry about that, we've been busy today and that was the first chance we've gotten all day. My name's Red and yes, I've heard all the jokes." She says smiling.

"I'm Jake and I understand, a hard working Pokémon needs a release." Jake says nodding. "Speaking of working, mind giving me a ride when he's rested?"

"Oh sure thing, he knows the harder he works, the better the end of the day reward is." She says with a wink. It only takes a few minutes before Rhyhorn waddles over to Red and starts nuzzling her leg. She pats him on the head and swiftly pulls herself onto his back. "Looks like he's ready, do you know how to ride?"

"Oh yeah, my mom was a Rhyhorn Racer, I been around them my whole life." Jake assures her. Being a bigger than normal Rhyhorn there was plenty of room for Jake to swing himself onto Rhyhorn's back, settling Red right between his legs. Rhyhorn starts lumbering down the path when his riders are settled. Jake wraps his arms around Red's waist to hold, even though Rhyhorn is only moving as fast as a human can walk, pressing the red-head against his body. She giggles when she feels his hard-on pressing against her ass and wiggles her hips excite him even more. Jake takes her hint and starts rubbing her flat stomach with his hands. He slides under the front of her shirt and starts groping her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. She leans her head back and reaches her arms behind her, lacing her hands behind Jake's head and pulling him into a deep kiss, their tongues intertwining with each other. Soon they break the kiss with a gasp.

"Riding on Rhyhorn always makes me super horny." Reds says. "Could you help me out?"

"I think I can do something about that." Jake says, lifting her skirt to bare her pale ass cheeks.

"You know, Rhyhorn already fucked me in my cunt. I think my ass needs some attention, don't you?" Red says wiggling her ass.

"I think we can arrange that." Jake assures her. He pulls his cock out of his pants and lines it up with her tight ass. Just when he is getting ready to press against her tight rosebud, Rhyhorn hits a bump and Red suddenly sits down on Jake's cock, his entire eight inches slammed deep into her.

"OH FUCK! Rhyhorn you ass, you did that on purpose." Red says, kicking him in the head. Jake hears Rhyhorn huffing in laughter. "Don't mind him, Jake; he has a twisted sense of humor."

"That's okay; your ass is fucking amazing." Jake says, stopping her reply by bucking his hips, bouncing her on his cock and making her moan. Jake grips Red around the waist and starts bouncing her on his cock, meet her down thrust with his own, drilling her ass hard. After a few minutes of hard thrusting, Red presses herself against Jake's body and starts grinding her ass onto his cock. Her bowls tighten on command, constricting his cock incredibly. Jake can only sit there and try not to cum and the skilled girl's body does all kinds of wonderful things to his cock. While she is doing that, she digs three fingers into her cunt and scoops Rhyhorn's still warm cum out of her, licks it off her hand and goes back for more. Jake can only watch in amazement as this girl uses his cock as a tool to get herself off, almost ignoring Jake.

"Oh yes, oh yes, I'm going to cum! Fuck yeah I'm going to cum! My ass feels amazing, fuck your cock is so fucking deep! I'm cumming, I'm fucking cumming!"

And cum she does, her ass constricts around Jake's cock even harder as she grinds her ass into him. Her fingers shoot out of her cunt along with a spray of her's and Rhyhorn's cum mixed, onto Rhyhorn's back. Jake holds Red's hips to keep her from falling off the Pokémon. Reds seems to have almost passed out, unknowingly leaving Jake unfinished. As Rhyhorn trudges on, Jake holds the weak girl against his, his cock firmly lodged in her ass. When Rhyhorn finally comes to a stop at the other end of the path, Red is mostly recovered. She hoists herself off Jake's cock and slides down Rhyhorn's side, where Jake joins her.

"I'm really sorry about that." Red says, blushing. "When I get horny, I kind of ignore everybody else."

"It's okay, really. I have plenty of Pokémon to help me later." Jake says grinning.

"That's good. I would let you fuck me right here if I didn't have passengers waiting. I sorry." She says again.  
"It's fine, I promise." Jake assures her. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." That said, they say goodbye and part ways. Jake heads to the entrance of Glittering Cave, ready to explore. When he enters, he immediately sends out Braixen, who light her stick to give them light. They make their way through the winding path of the dark cave, Braixen's fire throwing glittering light from the crystals against the wall of the cave. Before long they come to a large cavern. Old mine cart tracks, along with the carts themselves, lay abandoned, rocks and crystals spilling onto the rock floor. The only one in this cavern besides them is a person dressed in red. When she hears Jake and Braixen walk into the cavern the person spins around.

"Stop right there!" A girl yells. She runs forward and stops in front of Jake. She grabs a Pokeball off her belt and tries to look intimidating. It fails however, when she trips and loses her glasses. Jake just smiles down at the girl, he had only gotten a glimpse of her face before she fell but she looked very cute. His pants were already tightening. After a few seconds the girl jumps to her feet, glasses back on her face, and points at Jake.

"Stop right there!" She repeats, "This area is off limits on order of the Boss."

"The Boss huh? I only see you." Jake says smiling. His first look was right; she has a very cute, soft face.

"Well, I have orders to stand guard here." She says.

"Well I want to go further in. How about this, we battle and the winner gets their way." Jake suggests.

"Alright." The girl agrees, "Go Scraggy!" She tosses her Pokeball and a female Scraggy appears, holding up her rubbery skin.

"I have the perfect Pokémon for this." Jake recalls Braixen and sends out Kirlia. The girl calls out her attack and Scraggy charges. Before she can connect however, Kirlia send her flying with a blast of Fairy energy. Scraggy tries to stand up but is hit with another blast of energy. With that the battle is over.

"Well it looks lik-, what the hell?" Jake starts to say but the girl immediately bursts into tears. Jake is startled and starts to approach the girl. Scraggy staggers to her feet and blocks his way.

"What's wrong, it was only a battle?" He asks, keeping his distance.

"That, hic, was m-my last c-ch-chance!" The girl wails.

"Last chance at what?"

"T-to stay in Team F-flare!" She cries.

"Okay. So if you lose, you get kicked out?"

"Well, I've n-never won a b-battle before. So they g-gave me one l-last chance." She says, starting to calm down.

"Oh, well sorry." Jake says, feeling a little bad. Suddenly the girl looks up hopeful.

"Hey I have an idea. What if you pretended to lose to me! Then I could stay in Team Flare!" She says excitedly.

"I don't know, I don't like lying." Jake lies, an idea forming in his head.

"P-please, please, I'll do anything!" She begs.

"Really, anything?" Jake raises his eyebrows.

"Y-yes, anything." She says, trying to convince herself. Jake smile and steps around Scraggy. He holds out his hand and the girl accepts, letting him pull her up.

"W-what do you want me to do?" She asks, her eye big behind her glasses.

"Let's start with this." Jake says, lifting her chin with his hand and pressing his lips against hers. After a few seconds, he pushes his tongue against her pursed lips until she opens her mouth. He explores her warm hole with his tongue until she breaks the kiss. Jake smiles and moves lower, unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her breasts. Thought small, barely a B-cup, her nipples were perfectly pink and her breasts were soft and bouncy. He brings his mouth to her nipples and starts sucking, switching every few seconds. The girl starts panting and presses her small chest into Jake's mouth. Just when she starts to moan, Jake stops.

"Now it's your turn." Jake say, gentle pushing her to her knees. She looks up at him.

"What do you want me to do, sir?" She asks.

"Pull my dick out and starts sucking." He tells her. She hesitates briefly before unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out. She inhales deeply, unknowing smelling another girls ass, and her mind clouds with a sudden desire to lick him and she does. Dragging her tongue from the base of his shaft to the tip, then sucking his head into her mouth. She presses on until his eight inches are inside her mouth, then pulls her head off.

"Am I doing okay, sir?" She asks, nuzzling his saliva covered cock against her face.

"You're great, keep going." He tells her. She smiles at the praise and inhales his cock again, bobbing her head up and down on his shaft. Still worked up from the ride to the cave, Jake doesn't last long in her mouth. Soon his cock starts throbbing and, just before he cums, pulls out.

"Sit back now." Jake says. She does so and he jacks his cock off until he cums, long streams of seed hitting her on her face, covering her glasses and matting her hair. She looks him in the eyes as her face is covered in warmth. When he is done she leans forward and wraps one hand around his cock and uses it to rub his cum in, smearing it on her face. When she's done she takes off her glasses and licks the cum off of them. Jake watch in amazement, his cock hardening at the sight of her cute face covered in cum. Putting her glasses back on, she notices his cock.

"Is there anything else, sir?" She asks innocently, looking up at him with her cum covered face.

"Well, we could have sex." Jake suggests.

"S-sex, b-but." She stutters.

"But what, you want me to help you, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Okay." She says, brightening up. She stands up and pulls down her pants, Jake notices she's not wearing any panties. She bends over, bracing herself against the cavern wall.

"I hope you like my pussy, sir." She says, looking over her shoulder with big eyes.

"I'm sure I will." Jake steps up behind her and sinking his cock into her tight folds. The girl moans loudly as Jake starts thrusting into her hard.

"Oh, sir, your cock feels so good inside me. Do I feel good too?" She asks.

"Oh yeah, your pussy is very tight and nice and warm." He assures her. He speeds up, fucking her tight hole hard and fast, until she starts cum.

"Oh sir, it feels of good! Your cock is making me cum! I'm going to cum, yes, yes, yes!"

The girl's pussy clenches around Jake's cock as she cums hard. Her juices are forced around his shaft and pool on the cavern floor. When she comes down, she looks at Jake over her shoulder.

"Sir, if you don't mind, could you teach me some other ways to have sex?" She asks, her eyes pleading.

"Sure thing, girl, let's get to work." Jake pulls her off the wall and turns her around. Pressing her back against the wall, he shoves his cock into her soaked pussy. While he fucks her, he sucks her pink nipples, pinching them between his teeth and making her moan. After a few minutes of hard fucking, Jake decides to switch positions. This time he lies on the ground with her on his cock.

"Now it's your turn to fuck me." Jake tells her. She looks unsure until she starts bouncing up and down. Jake's cock throbs as he watches her small breasts bouncing as she fucks him. Jake's attention shifts as he sees Scraggy moving. To his amazement, he watches her pull down her rubbery skin, exposing her pussy with a double-sided dildo halfway inside her. Scraggy winks at Jake and approaches the girl. Without alerting her, Scraggy sneaks up behind her and slides the dildo into her ass.

"OH Scraggy, what are you doing! Not my ass, please not my ass! It's so big, don't stop!"

Scraggy starts pounding the girl's ass as hard as she can. The girl grinds her pussy on Jake's cock as her ass is fucked roughly. Scraggy doesn't go easy on her, the girl throwing her head back in ecstasy. Soon both cock inside her make her cum again.

"Yes, yes, yes, fuck my ass! My pussy feels so good too, your amazing, sir! I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

The girl's slams her body on Jake's cock as she cums, spraying Jake with her juices. Her ass clenches so hard around the dildo that, on the backstroke, it is pulled out of Scraggy's pussy and stays inside the girl. Jake reaches his limit also and, when she slams down onto his cock, shoots his seed deep inside her aching pussy. The girl makes a few more small thrusts before pulling herself off Jake's cock. Scraggy retreats into her Pokeball, still weak from the fight.

"Well, I think you earned my help." Jake tells her.

"Um, can I ask for one more thing, it small I promise?" She begs.

"Okay, what is it."

"Um, c-could you let me suck you off one more time." She asks, blushing.

"Really, again?" He replies, a little puzzled.

"Yeah, I want to feel your cum all over me again. I want you to make me yours." She tells him. Not one to give up a blowjob, he quickly agrees. She drops to her knees and eagerly sucks him into her mouth again, tasting her own cum on his cock. She licks him clean, savoring the smell of his cum, and starts sucking. Still very sensitive, Jake doesn't last long inside her. Before long she feels his cock start to throb and pulls off it. Jake aims his cock at her and shoots his seed. First he covers her small breasts and pink nipples with a layer of cum before moving upward. He covers her eager face in a layer of jizz before aiming higher. As he finishes cumming on her hair, she starts rubbing his cum into her skin and grabs his cock to rub against her face as it shrinks. When he is completely soft, she lets go and stands up.

"So are you ready?" Jake asks. She nods. "Well then, let's go get my ass kicked." Jake says with a smile and the two run off further into the cave. After some great acting on Jake's part, they manage to convince the girl's, whose name he finally finds out is Beth, superiors that she beat him in a battle. When they ask about the cum on her face, chest and in her hair, she tells them she decided to have some fun with him after the battle. Her female superiors get a laugh out of that and Jake hangs his head. With a promise not to come back to the cave, Beth convinces her superiors to let Jake go, he gave her a good time after all. Beth leads Jake back to the entrances and lets him go. Jake manages to catch the last ride of the day, unfortunately Red wasn't on duty. He heads to the Pokémon center to bed down for the night and wait for Shauna.

Author's Note: Okay guys, this surprised me. Jake's chapter actually got more votes than Shauna's, barely. So here it is, I hope you like it. Also, three chapters in less than a week, I'm on a roll! I want to thank Lovely for giving me the idea for the second half of his chapter. Now, I need two things from you people. First, suggestion for Cyllage City. I'm not quite sure what to have them do. Jake is going to get the badge but I don't thing Grant is popular enough of a character to warrant anything else. So I need suggestions! Second, for chapter 20 I decided to take an OC. I already have a suggestion about what's going to be in the chapter but I thought I would give you people a chance to contribute an OC. Now if the person who gave me the suggestion, submits one, I'll use her. I need a girl and one pokemon. Not to many details are needed. Rough summery, pokemon steal from girl and she needs help getting it back. Happens on a beach. That's chapter 20. But still feel free to submit yours too, there are LOTS of cameos, as you know. I've just been making character up as I go along. A nice big stack to choose from would be great. So, with that said, thanks for reading and as always,

Happy Fapping! 


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: !ATTENTION! I feel I should warn you; this chapter had hardcore tentacle sex. Seriously guys, it's some pretty extreme stuff including stomach inflation and all-the-way-through tentacles. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! That is all.

Attack at the Aquarium

Shauna parts from Jake and makes her way toward the Aquarium. She had heard that there were a lot of Pokémon there and she wanted to check them out, maybe get to know a few of them. Just before she reaches the huge building she hears her name.

"Shauna! Wait up!" Shauna turns around and sees Serena running toward here, beautiful breasts bouncing in her loose top. She skids to a halt in front of Shauna.  
"Hey, what's up? I haven't seen you in a while." Serena says.

"I've been good; me and Jake have been having fun." Shauna says with a wink.

"A bet, there are so many guys around I haven't spent a night alone since we left." Serena tells her.

"So where you headed." Shauna asks.

"I was going to check out the Aquarium." Serena answers.

"Me too! Girls day!" Shauna squeals. They hug and jump up and down, getting some odd looks from passersby. They head off, arm in arm, to the Aquarium. Just as they reach the entrance a guy comes running out, screaming. He slides to a stop in front of Shauna and Serena, gasping.

"Holy shit it's horrible!" He cries.

"What happened?" Shauna asks.

"Some Pokémon broke in from the beach entrance and are attacking!" He yells. "I'm going to get help." He runs off.

"Pokémon attacking?" Shauna asks.

"Looks like it." Serena answers. "Let's go check it out." Shauna agrees and they push the Aquarium doors open.

Loud moans immediately assault them. They stand still until their eyes adjust and they take in their surroundings. Shauna is immediately turned on. All around them are girls getting fucked, hard. A couple feet in front of them a girl on all fours, covered in tentacles. Her ass, cunt and mouth all have tentacles thrusting into them and the girl's eyes are rolled back. Her large breasts are being squeezed by tentacles and her nipples pulled roughly. Dragging her eyes form the girl, Shauna sees the Pokémon responsible for the attack. All the girls around them are restrained by Tentacool, tentacles shoved in every hole. Most of the girls are covered in a layer of the Pokémon's cum.

"Holy fuck, Serena." Shauna moans, her hand going to her cunt.

"Tell me about it. That looks like fun" Serena says, quickly taking her panties off.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dive in!" Shauna says excitedly. She moves deeper into the building with Serena close behind her. They barely make it fifty feet before they come upon a knot of Tentacool. Not wanting to wait any longer, Shauna moves toward them. When she is just outside the knot of Pokémon, she pokes one on the head.

"Hey guys, mind if I join in?" She asks, striping. The Tentacool looks surprised that a girl was asking them to fuck her but, after recovering from the shock, he pokes some of his friends and they converge on Shauna. She lies down on her back and lets them have their way. Two tentacles wind themselves around Shauna's tan breasts, tightening around them, and the tips latch onto her nipples and start sucking hard. Just as she gets used to this, a tentacle slithers up her leg and prods her soaked slit. A second later it slides into her cunt, driving deeper until it reaches her cervix. It stops there and starts thrusting in and out, making Shauna moan.

"Oh yes, my cunt is so full! Keep going, fuck me! Don't forget my ass; shove your tentacles deep into my asshole!"

One Tentacool was listening because right away a tentacle pops into her ass and starts fucking her. Her moans catch the attention of more Tentacool and the rest from the knot slither over, bringing their victim with them. Shauna gets her first look at the girl, surprised to see she is very young, no more than ten. The little girl is getting ravaged by tentacles, her ass, pussy and mouth stuffed with them. They lay the girl on Shauna's chest, the girl's ass and pussy in Shauna's face. Tentacles are writhing around the girl's holes, each trying to enter the young girl's body. Already she has three in her pussy and two in her ass, stretching her holes hugely.

"Oh yes! Fuck me like that! Fill me with as many tentacles you can, you fuckers! Fuck me NOW!"

The Pokémon stop in shock, again, at her lust but quickly do as she wishes. Shauna feels three more tentacles wiggling their way into her cunt while two more do the same to her ass. Shauna starts to scream in pleasure until three tentacles are shoved down her throat. She moans around the invaders, bucking her body to get more inside her. The tentacles in her ass push deeper, writhing inside her bowls. Shauna reaches out and grabs the girl. The tentacles loosen as Shauna turns the girl over and presses her tiny nipples against her own soft breasts. The feeling of their nipples rubbing together turns Shauna on even more and she starts to cum. Her body spasms as she cums and the Tentacool release their own cum. The ones inside her fill her cunt, ass and stomach with hot seed while the ones not fucking her spray her body with jizz. Shauna can feel the girl's body being pumped with cum as well. Her flat stomach starts to inflate with hot seed until it can't hold anymore and it squirts from between the tentacle, covering Shauna even more. When they are finished, both girls are covered in cum, Shauna moaning and the girl in shock. As the tentacles retreat, Shauna spins the girl around again and starts sucking the cum out her body. When she has gotten all she can, Shauna stands up and leaves the girl, more Tentacool surrounding her.

Shauna walks a little farther before she hears familiar moans. She soon sees Serena have some fun of her own. Serena's cloths have been ripped off her and her ass and cunt stuffed much like Shauna just was. Serena found her own partner, an incredibly hot blonde with huge tits. No older than twenty, the blonde is taking just as many tentacles in her own ass and cunt as Serena is. While the girls are fucked, they are making out furiously, their tongues writhing around each other's mouths. Shauna watches as Serena pulls her tongue out of the blonde's mouth and latches onto one of her huge DD tits, sucking hard on her hard nipple before switching. The Tentacool give the blonde no chance to catch her breath as three tentacles immediately dive into her mouth, filling her throat with writhing appendages. The blonde's eyes start to roll back in her head as the tentacles fuck her, and Shauna can just make out her moans through the tentacles.

"Yes, yes, yes fuck my dirty cunt! Fill my fucking ass! More I want more you fuckers! God, yes fuck me! Holy fucking shit, I'm of fucking full! Yes, ohhhh fuck yeeeesssss!"

More tentacles join the ones already in her body and sensation pushes her into climax. Her body seizes and Shauna can hear her screams even through the half a dozen tentacles stuffed down her throat. Serena moves further down her body and latches onto her clit, increasing her pleasure. When the blonde cums, Serena is right there, lapping up all the cum, human and Pokémon, that leaks out of her cunt. When the blonde finally passes out from pleasure, the tentacles in her cum filled cunt pull out. They seek the nearest wet hole, finding Serena's mouth and plunging down her throat. She moans as she tastes the blonde's cum mixed with the Tentacool's. The taste turns her on and it's not long before she cums as well.

"Ohh yes, it's of fucking good! I'm cumming, I'm fucking cumming! Harder, fuck me harder! Make me cum!"

Serena's tight body is pumped full of cum and Shauna watches for the third time as the Tentacool inflate a girl's once flat stomach. When Serena finishes cumming the Tentacool pull out and move on. Shauna makes her way to Serena and latches onto her pussy, sucking more cum out of her sloppy cunt until it mostly clean. Back together again, the cum covered, will fucked girls make their way deeper into the Aquarium. They descend a flight of stairs and come to the doors that lead to the beach. They are shocked to find an even bigger Pokémon there, fucking half a dozen girls by itself. The Tentacruel, the leader of the attack, is huge and so are its tentacles; each at least three times the size of a Tentacool's. Serena looks at Shauna.

"I think one of my Pokémon would like to meet him." Serena says. She grabs a Pokeball from the cum covered pile that is their clothes and tosses it. A blue, frog-like Pokémon, a Frogadier, appears.

"Look at him girl, you up for a challenge?" Serena asks, pointing at the massive Tentacruel. Frogadier's eyes light up with lust and she hurries over to him. Seconds later, a mass Tentacruel's tentacles rush over to Frogadier and engulf her. When the mass clears a bit, Serena can see her Pokémon is already stuffed with tentacles. Frogadier is suspended in midair, each hole filled with multiple tentacles, her stomach bulging.

"Well, let's go get his attention." Shauna says and the girls eagerly move to the massive Tentacruel. It's not long until they are noticed, a mass of tentacle descending on them. Thick tentacles are immediately stuffed into all the girl's holes, filling then with writhing appendages. But when Shauna sees what Tentacruel has in store for them next, she immediately starts cumming. The longest tentacle Shauna has ever seen slithers its way toward her. Not only is it long, it's at least three inches thick if not more. As it gets closer, the tentacles in her ass spray her bowls with cum to prepare her. They pull out of her ass and the massive tentacle approaches her puckered hole. After a bit of prodding, necessary even with her ass full of cum, the tentacle finally penetrated her.

"Holy fucking shit! It's so huge; I never felt anything like it! It's going deeper, it's not fucking stopping! It's still going!"

Serena watches as the outline of a huge tentacle slithers through Shauna's body, following the tract her bowls. Shauna's eyes roll back and she cums continuously as the tentacle pushes its way deeper into her body. Soon it reaches her stomach. Serena can see it writhing inside her friend's once flat, tan stomach. Suddenly Shauna starts gagging as it forces it's was up her throat. Seconds later Shauna open her mouth and Serena can see the end of the tentacle slithering out of her mouth. Wanting to be connected to Shauna in the deepest way possible, Serena lunges forward and locks Shauna's mouth in a deep kiss.

Serena moans as the tentacle enters her mouth. She can taste Shauna's saliva on the tentacle and waits for it to go deeper. Soon it does, reaching the back of her throat and sliding down it. Through her massive, continuous orgasm, Shauna watches the bulge of the tentacle travel down Serena's throat. Her stomach swells as it gather's inside her, inflating it, until finally pushing deeper. Shauna watches a reverse of what happened to her own body as the tentacle drives its way down Serena's body. It traces Serena's bowls as well before she starts to feel it in her ass. It took about ten minutes overall, but the tentacle finally completed its journey through the girl's bodies. Then it starts pulsing, throbbing inside the girl's bodies, sending pleasure screaming throughout them. To increase their pleasure even more, a dozen tentacles each drill into their soaked cunts. They dive deeper until they reach their cervixes. Not to be denied, the tentacles slam against their final barrier and flood their wombs, writhing inside them. The girls are so flooded with pleasure that they are almost comatose. Luckily for them they can still feel every ounce of pleasure, every twitch of the tentacles inside them, their orgasm continuous. Then the massive tentacle surprises them again.

It starts pulsing in rhythm with the ones thrusting into their cunts. When Shauna and Serena start to taste salty cum in their mouths, they know what is about to happen. Instead of having one hole at the end of the tentacle, the huge one has holes all over its length. The throbbing and seeping of cum is a prelude to its orgasm. When it hits, the girls are flooded with cum. Every inch of their insides is filled with Tentacruel's thick cum. Their stomachs inflate and their ass and mouths are filled past capacity, squirting out of every little gap in their holes. In their cunts, the tentacles are also filing their wombs with thick seed, making them look nine month pregnant. Unbelievably a massive orgasm rocks both girls, making the continuous one they had been having feel like a small shock. Seconds later they both pass out form pleasure. The tentacles continue to fuck their unconscious bodies, until the finally come to only to cum again. This time they are able to stay awake and ride out the massive wave of pleasure. When the massive tentacle finally finishes, it starts to pull out.

Withdrawing into Serena's ass, it slides backward through her bowls and slowly uncoils from her stomach. Her once flat belly stay inflated with cum as the tentacle pulls out. She feels it slide up her throat and the tip enters her mouth. With a final squirt it fills her mouth and throat with cum as a parting gift. Unable to swallow, the cum spills out of her mouth and covers her tits with seed. When it finally leaves Serena's body it coats her with cum, matting her hair and covering her inflated stomach and face. Continuing its reverse journey it slides backward as Shauna swallows the tentacle. As it backs out, the tip oozes cum, filling the space it leaves behind with salty seed. Serena quickly shoves her tongue into Shauna's mouth, swapping the creatures cum between. She then takes a mouthful and drips it onto Shauna's tan tits, rubbing it in with her hands. Just before the tentacle leaves Shauna's mouth for her throat, it lets loose a large squirt of cum, overflowing her full mouth and covering Serena's face with another warm layer of Tentacruel cum and Shauna's saliva. The tentacle continues retreating, filling Shauna's stomach and bowls with cum as it goes until, an hour after it first poped into Shauna's puckered asshole, it leave her. Surprisingly, both girls' asses had snapped shut immediately, holding the Tentacruel's cum inside them and remaining as tight as they had been before.

With the tentacle finally out of them, the girl start rubbing each other's bodies, smearing the cum all over themselves. They marvel at how big their stomach and wombs are and, even as full and tired as they are, they manage to suck some cum out of each other's bodies. Shauna suddenly feels a long hot tongue on her body and it start to clean her. She turns her head and sees Serena's Frogadier licking her body clean, her ass and pussy still stuffed with tentacles. The girls lay back and enjoy the warm feeling of being licked clean. When they are mostly free of cum, the girl's return the favor. A small amount of cum had leaked out of their asses while they were being cleaned, making room for more. When the tentacle inside Frogadier cum, they pull out and cover her body with thick jizz. The girls get to work, licking every inch of the Pokémon's body. Frogadier cums as both girls latch onto a hole and start sucking, Shauna at her pussy and Serena on her ass. Shauna want to try something and, when Frogadier' pussy is as clean as he can get it, she moves on to her mouth, cleaning every inch of that as well. Now finally done, the three girls lie down in a puddle of cum and fall asleep.

When they wake up, the Tentacool and Tentacruel are gone. Having had their way with dozens of girls, they retreated back to the ocean. The girls stagger to their feet and Serena recalls Frogadier. They start picking their way through the well fuck and cum inflated bodies of passed out girls. Up the stairs they see their previous partners had found each other. The ten year old is laying between the blonde's huge tits, her cunt in the blonde's face, leaking cum. The girl's ass is a gaping hole and her hand is shoved inside the blonde's stretched pussy. Both girls are passed out, inflated with and covered in cum. Shauna and Serena stumble their way outside the Aquarium and find it's night. They had been fucked for hours. They make their way to the Pokémon Center and get a room, too tired to look for Jake. The barely have enough energy to wash the dry cum off their bodies before falling into bed, curled together. In seconds they are asleep.

Author's Note: WOW! That was hardcore. You're welcome. I'd like to think someone; you know who you are, for helping me come up with the idea for this chapter. Now, I want to clear up what I said last time here. I am taking OCs for short, one chapter appearances in this story. For chapter 20 I need a beach girl. She has lost something and need help to find it. I only need basic information for these OCs (See bottom.) I hope this clears any confusion. If you have any questions leave them in a review or PM me. So thanking you for reading and as always,

Happy Fapping!

OC Template-  
Name:  
Age:  
Physical Description:  
Personality:  
Fetishes:  
Clothing (For Chapter 20, Swimsuit. Otherwise, what they would normally wear everyday.)  
Sexual Preference Pokémon Team (Any number of Pokémon 0-6. No legendary please.)  
Other: (For Chapter 20, Pokémon you would like to see steal from girl. Possibly for xxx scene.)  



End file.
